A Warrior's Journey
by Shank-GxV
Summary: Story of Gohan growing up, saving the worlds from saiyans, space tyrants, Androids, magical creatures, Evil gods, Shadow Dragons, monsters from hell and lot of other strong creatures. In short, epic rewrite of DBZ and few self made sagas including some movies & Battle of Gods. Please read and review. I won't disappoint you. Warning. Blood, Fights, Swearing.
1. Kakarot

**Author's Note-** I am "trying" to rewrite Dragon Ball Z with the "original" plan of my favorite, **Gohan as lead character**. In DB manga Mystic Gohan was stronger than SSJ3 Goku, confusion (that SSJ3 Goku was strongest) among fans started due to fillers & few dub errors in English version of Anime. Gohan will train (a lot) after Cell Games. Please Review. You can also PM me if you want. Read the bottom AN as well. BTW English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer-** Neither I own DBZ or anything related to it nor do I make any profit from writing this fic. Like anyone is going to sue me -_-

"Conversation" ***Thoughts***

***Shank-GxV proudly presents "A Warrior's Journey" Cha-La Head Cha-La***

**Saiya-jin Saga**

**Chapter 1: Kakarrot  
**

"But ChiChi why don't you let me train Gohan. He saved us all from Garlic Jr. He doesn't know about his powers, when he will realize his true strength, he will be one of the strongest fighters." Goku said with a cheerful smile.

"I am saying it last time Goku. My. Son. Will. Not. Become. A. Monster."

"Ah, calm down chi, put your frying pan down. Will ya', I will train Gohan only 2-3 hours daily, after he studies. Please." Goku said with the cutest face he can make.

"Fine, but only if he doesn't get injured," ChiChi said while pushing Goku towards their room "You have to go visit your friends at Kame house. Go and change"

"What's wrong with these cloths chi? Just bring Gohan; we will leave as soon as possible. **KINOTUN!**"

[Kame house]  
(Bulma, Krillin & Master Roshi are already there)

"Krillin, Master Roshi sama, anyone home?"

"It's Goku."

"Yes, Krillin its Goku's voice" Bulma opened the door and all three of them walked outside.

"Hello Goku" Bulma happily said on seeing her best friend.

"Hey Goku, you brought Gohan with you. Master Roshi, Bulma meet Gohan, son of Goku who saved us from Garlic Jr." Krillin introduced Gohan to the other two.

"Hi Gohan you are a strong guy just like your father. Aren't you?" Bulma knelt down beside him "Do you want to become a great warrior like your father?"

"My mom wants me to study but me and my father wants me to train." Gohan said with a grin.

"So little guy, are you training." asked Master Roshi.

"Yeah I do some exercise every morning and from tomorrow onwards dad is going to train me." Gohan said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hey isn't that a dragon ball on your hat Gohan?" Bulma asked while picking Gohan up in her arms "Wow Gohan you are pretty heavy for your age. How old are you?"

"Five and a half"

"Yes Bulma, that's my Grandpa's dragon ball. Gohan wanted to see the dragon but isn't willing to give his. He wears weights and heavy cloths that is why he is a little heavy."

[Some random place]

Piccolo was standing on a cliff when suddenly he felt something. He turned to see a bulky man landing on the same cliff he was standing.

"Have you business with me? What being are you!?"

"Feh, you are not Kakarot…"

"Then why do you come here!? Do you wish to die!?

"With the likes of you? No." Clicking on the device on his left eye, Raditz started to scan piccolo's body. "Hmph power level 320, more than I expected here. Still, you're no match for me."

"What do you say!? You don't know about me and you are showing me such insolence!"

"Do I care?"

"Hyaah" Piccolo attacked the insolent moron in front of him with enough power that would have disintegrated any ordinary man.

"A fine display of dust, if such was your intention…" Raditz said smiling without even a single scratch on his body. "May I show you some real power now…? **Keep an eye on the birdie**." Raditz lifted one of his hands up and was going to do the deadly attack when his scouter showed another reading "A big power and it's the strongest on planet beside me, it must be Kakarot." with that Raditz flew towards the source of the high power level.

[Kame House]

Goku and others are outside telling Gohan old stories of Goku's adventure as a kid when suddenly Goku started to look around.

"Do you feel that Krillin?"

"Yes Goku, it feels like something evil is heading this way. Can it be piccolo?"

"What you guys are talking about? I can't feel anything." asked Bulma with Gohan in her arms

"Look above it's a big birdie!" said Gohan happily.

"It's not a bird Gohan" Goku said as Raditz landed in front of them.

"Kakarot, at last we met. Young brother" Raditz said while looking towards Goku.

"Kakarot? Brother! Goku has a big brother!?" Krillin yelled surprised.

"Who are you? And I don't remember me having a brother."

"I am your big brother Kakarot. I see you have forgotten about your mission. Tell me one thing; did you ever hit your head as a kid?"

"I don't remember and what mission you are talking about?"

"You are a Saiyan soldier from outer space. You were sent on this planet as a child with the mission to eliminate all of the species so we can sell this planet in galactic market."

"What? Sending kids to planet to destroy lives & selling planets in market!? This man is a sick pirate." Bulma said to no one in particular.

"You have failed us Kakarot. I came here to take you with me for a mission which needs more muscle power" Raditz glanced over to Goku's waist "where is your tail!?"

"It was cut a long time ago for good."

"Fool, you have lost your saiyan ability to transform in prescence of full moon."

"I don't believe what you are saying."

"Goku" everyone turned in the direction of Master Roshi "There is something I think you should know. Your grandfather Gohan found you in a metallic sphere, in a forest, inside a crater. He took you to his home but you were very violent & strong for someone that age. One day you fell of a high cliff and hurt your head badly. Your grandfather was scared but surprisingly you were alive. After that day you became a kind hearted peaceful kid. What this guy is saying is true, you are not from Earth"

Goku was surprised to hear the truth, he turned towards Raditz "It doesn't matters now. The Earth is my home now and these people are my friends. I have a son and wife. I am not going anywhere or helping you with any sick mission of yours."

"Fine, then I will take your son. He got his saiyan pride, he still got his tail." he started walking towards Gohan who was hiding behind Bulma "Come here nephew, it's time to play with uncle."

Goku jumped in front of Bulma and Gohan and took his fighting stance "He is not going anywhere with you."

Raditz delivered a quick punch to the gut of Goku. Goku fell to the ground in pain. "Kill 100 of the species in one day and take your kid." with this Raditz flew away from them.

"GOHAN" screamed Goku at the top of his lungs. He stood up at screamed again "KINOTUN"

"Wait Goku"

"Let me go Master Roshi I have to save Gohan."

"You are not strong enough to fight him."

"But"

"We should use our heads in this situation."

Krillin trying to cheer his friend said "Hey, Goku I and Master Roshi will go with you."

"It's no use."

Everyone turned around towards the source of voice and got surprised to see Piccolo hovering over.

"Piccolo!" everyone screamed together in surprise.

"I have no time to deal with you Piccolo."

"I am here to help. I will help you take down that guy."

"Why shall I believe you? You always wanted to kill me."

"I still want, but I can't let someone else takeover this planet. Once we finish him our little team is broken."

"I don't know why you want to rule over this planet. If you think I will let you rule over this planet, you are wrong. If you think you can beat me, you are wrong but you are right in us forming a team again." (AN- They fought together against Garlic Jr.)

"How will we find him?"

"Good question" Goku said while thinking, "Hey Bulma. Do you have the dragon radar with you? We can use it to track down the dragon ball Gohan got on his hat."

"Great idea, Goku I have the dragon radar right here with me." Bulma took the dragon radar out from her pocket and threw it to Goku. "Here"

"Thanks Bulma," Goku said while jumping on Kinotun, "Think you can catch up with me?" he asked piccolo grinningly, "Gohan's dragon ball is moving south."

"I will be embarrassed if this thing can catch up with me." with that piccolo flew towards south with Goku right beside him.

"Put me down you big jerk." Gohan struggled to get out of the arms of Raditz.

Raditz threw Gohan down and kicked him sending him fly away "As you wish brat."

Gohan stood up grabbing his side and squeezing his teethes together in pain. "You bully, my dad will beat you," with that Gohan ran towards Raditz with hands formed in fists "He will save me from you jerk & stop you from doing any bad things"

Gohan threw his fist towards Raditz. Raditz hit Gohan on the back of his head with his tail and Gohan fell to the ground unconscious. "Well well little nephew is trying to hurt uncle. Let me put him in the space pod and find something to eat."

[After 5 minutes]

"Those animals were tasty. Next time I will cook the meat." He moved towards his pod and founds that Gohan is standing in it. "Oh little nephew is awake now, let me check his pathetic power level." Raditz pressed a button of his scouter. "Power level 900!" Raditz was shocked by his discovery.

He looked again at the angry little boy "Now it's 1,000; this thing must be broken. It is impossible for a kid to have such amazing power level. The last one with such power level was Broly but he was born at 10,000. Good thing that he was killed." Raditz said to himself. (AN- Yeah Broly will be there in my fic)

His scouter started showing readings again "Power level 650. No, it's two of them. That greeny had power level of 320, the other must be Kakarot but there is no way in hell they can find me. This thing must really be broken." with that he switched his scouter off.

"Where is Gohan?" Goku demanded as he jumped of Kinotun and Piccolo landed beside him with his arms folded over his chest.

"What? Both of them are here. That means the Scouter is not broken." He was surprised and looked in the direction of pod. ***That means the kid really got a high power level! How is this possible?***

**AN-** That was the first chapter. I promise I will never leave this fic before the ending I planned, unless I die. I am not from English speaking country so forgive me if you find any mistakes. Flame, Criticize or whatever but please review. It will surely help because I feel my writing style sucks. If you can help me to improve it you're most welcome. BTW I have all 276 episode, 13 movies, 4 specials of DBZ; 64 episodes & 1 movie of DBGT on my computer as well as full dragon ball manga from the beginning where Bulma finds Goku to when Goku leaves with uub. So if you need some help with your fic, you can ask me.

**KINOTUN- **Flying nimbus

**Keep an eye on the birdie- **we never got to see this technique

PS- Give this fic a read "**Poor Gohan's High School Experience"  
**It is a GV AU fic. Pretty funny & is original.


	2. Gohan's Hidden Powers

**AN- Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited.  
Here is chapter two. Hope you all will like it.  
Don't forget to review.**

**Saiya-Jin Saga**

**Chapter 2- Gohan's Hidden Powers**

"So you came here to die brother" Raditz turned his head from where Gohan was to towards Goku "You think you can beat me if you team up with this green skunk?"

Piccolo threw his heavy cloths away, they fell on the ground cracking it a little. "I didn't knew you also trained with heavy cloths Piccolo" Goku started to remove the unnecessary weight from his body. "I am much faster than before now." Goku said while punching air.

Raditz checked their power levels ***the greeny is at 480 & Kakarot at 470 now*** "So you think you can beat me little brother? Your son got a higher power level than you two combined" Raditz said with a grin "Tell me how you found me kakarrot"

"It doesn't matters. The only thing that matters is my son. Where is he?"

"He is right there in that crater, in my space pod." Raditz pointed his finger towards the crater as Goku lifted up in air. "Daddy is here Gohan, do not worry." Goku said looking at his son inside the pod.

"I have no time Kakarot, fight or join me."

"I have no intentions to join you." Goku landed beside Piccolo taking his stance.

"You disappoint me Kakarrot. You're shame on saiyan race."

"I am twice as fast as before so is Piccolo and even our power raised considerably."

"You think you are fast and strong little brother? You lost most of your power when your tail was cut. Allow me to demonstrate true speed." Raditz was about to attack them, when pissed from this entire talk Piccolo ran towards Raditz but was greeted with a fist to his face. Piccolo went flying few meters but got on his feet quickly. Goku looked over at Piccolo shocked by the speed of Raditz. He jumped over to Piccolo "We must act as a team Piccolo. We can't beat him fighting alone." Goku helped Piccolo get on his feats. "Do you have any tricks up your sleeves?"

"Yes Goku I made-up an attack to use on you, but if I don't use it now, hiding it will be of no use."

Goku smiled "I have a plan in my mind" and whispered softly in Piccolo's ears "I will grab his tail, that's his weakness, and then you attack him head-on." Piccolo nodded slightly when suddenly a fist came crashing on Goku's face and a kick to Piccolo's stomach.

"You two got some good defense"

"Still he is able to hit us." Piccolo looked towards Goku and said in a low tone "How do you think you will grab his tail?"

"You think I am strong Kakarrot? I am no match for my other two companions who are also saiyans."

"What!"

"That's right brother." with that said a fist connected to Goku's chest sending him flying away. Piccolo took this moment to kick Raditz but Raditz managed to block it.

"You think you can hit me fool?" Raditz said kicking Piccolo. Piccolo fell to ground grabbing his side. Raditz was charging a ki attack in his hands with a grin on his face "Time to say goodbye to your life skunk" but suddenly Raditz fell on his knees.

"Got it" Goku was standing behind Raditz with Raditz's tail in his hands "You let your guard down big brother." said Goku mockingly "Piccolo! Attack him!"

Piccolo nodded and flew few meters away from Goku and Raditz putting middle and fore finger of his right hand on his forehead and started charging an attack.

[Inside Space pod]

"What is happening? I can hear few sounds. Looks like daddy is losing" Gohan said while punching the door of space pod. Gohan moved towards the backside of space-pod ***I am coming to help daddy.*** He ran towards the door and gave it drop kick. The fiber/glass of pod cracked a little. (**AN-** Gohan was angry during this whole scenario so he had enough power to crack it.)

"Wow it cracked." Gohan said becoming a little happy and losing some power his anger was providing him.

[At the battle scene]

Raditz was in pain and also fear on seeing the power level of the attack ***Power level 1200, it can cause a lot of damage to me. I should do something, but what!***

"Just two more minutes till the attack is fully charged, Goku just don't leave him."

Goku nodded in reply to Piccolo and squeezed his tail a little harder. "Stop it Kakarrot, it hurts a lot." Raditz begged to Goku "I was wrong. I promise Kakarrot, if you leave me" Raditz was in pain and he was showing it without any indignity "If you leave me Kakarrot, I will go away and never come back."

"Don't get fooled by his tricks Goku." screamed Piccolo.

"I promise I will leave these evil ways" Raditz was speaking with pain in his voice. Goku's grip on his tail loosened a bit and at that very moment Goku felt a fist on his ribs.

"You are a fool Kakarrot. Living on this planet has made you soft. You are a disgrace to all of us. Now you must die." Raditz was about to attack Goku when suddenly Piccolo's words caught him.

"Beam Canon" Piccolo screamed and moved his right hand in the direction of Raditz "Fire."

Raditz was shocked but he soon enough regained his composure and jumped out of the way of Piccolo's attack. When the smoke cleared Goku and Piccolo were shocked on seeing that Raditz was unharmed, the only damage that happened was to his armor. The blades above his right shoulder were now gone. "Phew, that was close" Raditz was relived.

"How can someone be that fast?" Piccolo was surprised on the failure of his attack. "You idiot" Piccolo turned towards Goku screaming "Why you let go of his tail? If only you got hold of it for few more seconds, we would have won this battle by now."

"I am sorry Piccolo" Goku looked away from him. He turned his attention towards Raditz, who was rotating his arm vertically. "Let us do our best in taking him down, we will surely win."

Piccolo looked in the direction of Raditz and took his stance "Let's try to take him down the old fashioned way and take opportunities that we can get in between." Goku replied with a nod.

[Inside the space pod]

"Why no more damage is happening to this thing anymore?" Gohan questioned himself. "Looks like they are again fighting" Gohan was able to hear the voices more clearly now, due the crack that he made in the pod earlier. "What should I do to help? I wonder if I will be any help or I will only get in there way?"

[At Battle Field]

Goku and Piccolo charged towards Raditz who took both of them alone without any problem. "I won't play with you two anymore. I will finish this soon and leave this planet with that brat." Raditz said and increased the speed and strength of his attacks. Both of the heroes were unable to block his attacks and got beaten very badly.

Goku looked towards Piccolo & jumped in the sky while Piccolo kept Raditz busy. Goku cupped his hands and brought them towards his side. He started charging his favorite attack.

"Ka"

"Me"

"Ha"

"Me"

[Inside the pod]

Gohan was now able to see the back of Goku as well as hear him charging his attack which Gohan recognized as KaMeHaMe wave, his father once showed him. He was watching his father prepare his deadly attack when a black wave of energy came from ground at a very high pace. Gohan was not able to see it because of its high speed but what he saw left him horror-struck. His father had a big hole in the center of his chest. He was looking at the dead body of his father falling from sky towards ground. Gohan was mortified with a blank expression on top of his face.

[At the battlefield (few seconds earlier)]

"Ka"

Raditz's scouter showed readings of the attack. ***1100 and going above, I should do something real quick***

"Me"

Raditz started pounding Piccolo and Piccolo was unable to even dodge a single punch or kick.

"Ha"

Raditz brought his hands towards Piccolo's chest and fired two ki balls through him. Piccolo went flying away with purple blood flowing out of his chest.

Goku was surprised at the quickness of Raditz but he knew Piccolo can rejuvenate himself. He started charging his attack quickly. "Me"

Raditz turned towards Goku stretched his left arm in Goku's direction "Goodbye Kakarrot" with that he fired a high powered energy beam of black color towards Goku.

Goku was shocked and got caught completely off guard. He felt the energy wave penetrate his chest and his heart. His lifeless body fell on the ground and his own blood started to form a pool around him. He said his last few words using his remaining energy which was leaving him a fast rate "I am sorry Gohan & Chi-Chi."

Raditz lowered his hands and erupted in laughter. "These insects thought they can beat the mighty saiyan warrior Raditz?" Soon his laughter washed out and his face took an expression of pure fear. "What? Power level 1800 near this area!" He turned in the direction of a loud noise. He was surprised to see his saiyan space pod's pieces flying in the air and a very angry Gohan landing in front of the crater.

"What? Power level almost 2000 and it is still going up! Impossible!"

Gohan ran towards Raditz and delivered a punch to his face. Raditz was shocked and was caught off guard; his face took the full force of the punch resulting in blood dripping from the corners. He gained his composure but received a kick in his stomach. He doubled over and fell on his knees. "How is this possible?" Gohan jumped away from him. He brought his hands crossed on his forehead with palms facing towards Raditz. "HA" Gohan screamed on top of his lungs and launched a massive ki attack towards Raditz.

Raditz had no time to dodge it but he still tried to jump of the way.  
When smoke cleared Raditz's left arm was gone. His armor was fully broken on the left side and it fell off of his body. "You little bastard" Raditz was in pain and anger. He was also taken aback when his scouter showed him the current power level Gohan had "What? Only ten? Where did all your power go kid?" Raditz said while walking towards Gohan.

As his anger left him, Gohan lost all of his power. He was in fear by looking at the man who killed his father. Gohan took the stance of his father he saw several time. Raditz flew towards Gohan and kicked him away. "Where is all your power now brat?" He again moved towards Gohan and punched him hard in the stomach. Gohan felt a lot of pain and started coughing blood.

Gohan squeezed his teethes together as Raditz's scouter got a massive power level reading of about 1800 and he felt a sudden kick to his jaw by Gohan. Gohan's kick broke his jaw and sent him flying towards nearby bushes. Raditz got on his feet's blood dripping from his mouth.

***Where in the blue hell did his power go and come back suddenly* **thought Raditz. Gohan's powers, as soon as they helped Gohan defend himself went away. "No more playing brat. Now I will finish you in one attack. Keep an eye on the birdie." Raditz started charging his attack but was interrupted when his scouter showed him a power level of 1000.

"Beam Canon. Fire" Piccolo brought his arms forward and his beam penetrated the heart of Raditz and his body fall to the ground with a thump. "How you're alive? I killed you before I finished Kakarrot"

"I can rejuvenate myself till my head is in one piece. You thought you are invincible and your opinion of yourself resulted in your demise"

Raditz clenched his fist "Why was I unable to sense you?"

"I concealed my power and while you were busy fighting the son of Goku, I came behind you. I didn't needed much time to charge the attack this time. You didn't had that armor of yours on your body. I easily penetrated through your chest." Piccolo said with a smirk "And don't get too happy on thinking you killed Goku. His friends will soon revive him with the help of Dragon Balls."

"So this planet got those dragon balls? We have been searching for them for some time now. You see this device" Raditz pointed towards his scouter "This is a communicator, whatever you told me got transmitted to my other two saiyan friends. Thanks to you big mouthed green bean they will come here within one year, get the balls and revive me" said Raditz with a grin.

Piccolo got angry on himself for revealing this secret to saiyans and blasted the head of Raditz. He turned towards Gohan. ***How a kid got so much power? First against Garlic Jr. now against this saiyan. If I teach him he can greatly contribute in the upcoming fight.* **Piccolo was thinking when an airplane landed near him.

**AN- That's for this chapter folks. Please leave your reviews, constructive criticism or praise. In next chapter Gohan's training with Piccolo & Goku's journey towards King Kai's planet starts. I won't waste much time in that, just major happenings. **

**I didn't use the "He moved faster than light" thing because Instant Transmission allows one to move at speed of light and Raditz was not faster than Instant Transmission. I will try to update within one week as I am senior year high school student. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Gohan's Metamorphosis

**AN- Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
Here you go. R&R please Reviews motivate a lot :)**

**Disclaimer- Neither I own Dragon Ball manga or any anime based on it, nor I own DBGT. If I owned GT, Gohan and Vegeta would have been main characters, just like in this fic.**

**RKF22- He will achieve SSJ a little sooner.****  
**

**Guest- Yes there will be surely few twists and turns. Also non canon villains will appear at different times, like Broly's first appearance will be after death of cell not before it.**

**GV- Thanks for your support.**

**"Talk" *Thinking***

**Saiya-jin Saga  
****Chapter 3- Gohan's Metamorphosis**

***How a kid got so much power? First against Garlic Jr. now against this saiyan. If I teach him how to control it, he can greatly contribute in the upcoming battle.*** Piccolo was thinking when an airplane landed near him.

"Where is Gohan and how Goku died?" asked Krillin as he jumped out of the airplane. As soon as Krillin sensed the death of his best friend, he along with Bulma & Master Roshi took off in the direction where he last sensed Goku.

"Raditz killed him." Piccolo said without any emotions while watching Bulma & Master Roshi get out of the airplane.

Krillin looked everywhere but he only saw the headless body of Raditz and a scared looking Gohan standing 50 meters away "Where is his body?" Krillin asked turning towards Piccolo.

For the first time Piccolo noticed that Goku's body was nowhere to be seen "I think Kami is behind this."

"You're two-faced! Goku killed Raditz and then you killed Goku and destroyed his body." said Krillin with genuine anger in his voice.

"Believe me or not but Raditz killed him. You can ask Goku's son." Piccolo said in his calm tone.

"Oh my Kami, Gohan is becoming unconscious." Bulma's voice caught everyone's attention. Piccolo flew towards Gohan and Krillin followed him. ***He must be drained out or something*** thought Piccolo as he picked Gohan up placed him on his shoulder "Look there are two more saiyans coming towards our planet. They will be here in a year. I am taking the boy to train him so he can help us in fighting them. Go visit Kami, he will tell you what happened to Goku and he will train you as well. He lives on lookout, above Korin tower." with that said Piccolo flew away from them.

"WAIT!" yelled Krillin. "Who is going to tell Chi-Chi that Goku is dead and Gohan is kidnapped again?" he said looking Bulma and Master Roshi.

"Of course you Krillin as you are Goku's best friend" Bulma said as she took the four star dragon ball along with Gohan's hat and Master Roshi got a good look of her round ass she bent to pick it up "We will need these soon."

"What!? That monster took away my precious child & Goku's body is nowhere to be found?" Chi-Chi yelled "Where were you? Why you didn't try to save my child and husband?" Chi-Chi grabbed Krillin by his neck.

Krillin somehow managed to get out of Chi-Chi's grip and told her the full story from the beginning, where Raditz arrived, to the end, when Piccolo left with Gohan. "So Piccolo took Gohan to train him for the upcoming battle and I am going to talk with Kami about what happened to Goku. Do not worry Chi-Chi." with that said Krillin ran towards the door and flew towards Korin tower.

"Wake up kid" Piccolo said as he threw Gohan in a pond. Gohan came to senses as soon as he felt water all around him and on his face. "Where am I" Gohan said looking around. "You're with me kid. I am going to train you." Piccolo said with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Where is my daddy" Gohan asked but looked down with tears in his eyes when he realized what happened to his father. "Do not worry kid. He will come back to this plane soon. He is currently in other dimension, maybe training to protect you and others from more danger."

"Really" Gohan asked wiping his tears away.

"I hope you heard about the dragon balls" Piccolo said with a smirk. "Tell me kid how you got so much power?" Piccolo asked in a serious tone.

"What power?" Gohan asked confused.

"Let me show you." Piccolo said as he picked Gohan up and threw him towards a cliff.

"Whoooaaaa" Gohan cried as he saw the cliff coming towards him at a high speed. As he was just 100 meters away from it, his powers took control of him and a massive ki blast shoot from his body destroying the whole cliff and helping him land safely on the ground. Piccolo was astonished because what he saw was more than what he usually thought "Amazing! Where there once was a cliff, now that area is fully leveled." ***His powers are increasing every time they come to the surface. If only he got to learn how to control his powers.*** Piccolo flew over to where Gohan was sitting amazed at what he had done. "Hey kid I am leaving you in this jungle and going to train. If you will be able to survive, I will teach you how to control your powers."

"Wait Mr. Piccolo" Gohan cried as Piccolo flew away. "Great now I am alone in this forest." Gohan placed one hand on his belly "I have to eat something first." he said as he stood up and went to search for food.

"So you're saying Goku is in another dimension going to train under someone called king kai." Tien asked Kami. He along with Chiaotzu, Yamcha & Krillin arrived at lookout few minutes ago and Kami have told them how he took Goku & his body to the check in station.

"Yes, Goku started his journey on snake way as soon as I told him about it. Tell your friends not to bring goku back to the plane of living before I say to do so." Kami said and turned around to go inside the building on lookout "You all are free to train here."

[During Night]

"That deer was tasty" Gohan said as he finished his dinner. He went towards a nearby river he found out while searching for food in afternoon. "I shall drink some water and wash my mouth." He bent down to drink water and then gargled. "What was that" he turned around when he felt some movement in the shrubbery behind him. As he turned behind a lion jumped on him.

"Whoa" Gohan shrieked and ran away. He looked behind and found that the lion was chasing him. He jumped towards a nearby rock and started jumping on rocks at more height. He finally settled on a cliff. "That was close, I wonder why Mr. Piccolo left me here alone." he said while looking at the lion that was standing below.

"How he jumped up so high?" Piccolo asked himself. He was mediating while keeping an eye on Gohan's activity. "His power seemed to increase somewhat in night."

"Time to sleep" Gohan said as he lay down on the cliff. "Wow the moon looks so big tonight. It is fully round. I wonder why I never saw the moon in this shape." Gohan watched the moon in all its glory. Slowly his pulse rose with time, he started to lose control and his garments turned into shreds.

Piccolo felt a sudden rise in Gohan's power and he opened his eyes to see what had happened. "What is happening to him?" Piccolo got surprised on seeing Gohan's cloths tearing and a dark black fur covering him. "He is transforming but how?" Piccolo flew towards Gohan but till then Gohan had fully transformed into an Oozaru.

Piccolo flew in front of Gohan "What is this creature?" he asked himself but soon went flying away because of the force of Oozaru Gohan's punch. "It hurts pretty badly" Piccolo said while rubbing his face with one palm "Why I am not surprised, his power increased considerably after transforming." He wiped down some blood "It is a good opportunity for me to fight such a monster who will not hesitate before killing me" he said with a smirk and flew towards Gohan who was on a rampage destroying the nearby area "Neither I have to hold back."

"Up above you fat monkey" piccolo screamed after he threw a stone aiming at Gohan's head. ***I have to be only a little careful*** Piccolo thought as Gohan looked up towards him. Piccolo powered up, a white aura surrounding him, as he moved at his top speed towards Gohan and punched on the monster's face. Nothing happened to Gohan but he hit piccolo with his tail and piccolo fell to the ground making hole.

Gohan's fist made the hole much deeper but Piccolo was already out of it "He is fast even though his mass increased a lot as well." Piccolo again got struck by Gohan's tail but this time he regained his composure and landed on his feet "I have to concentrate on the fight." Piccolo said and threw his heavy clothes away but Gohan was paying no attention to him now. The Oozaru was jumping from cliff to cliff breaking them. Piccolo attacked his back with few ki blasts and again successfully caught his attention.

He flew towards Gohan kicking his stomach which made the big monster to go few feats back. Piccolo went towards his chest and pushed him further back using ki wave. "Get your ass up Gohan, attack me." Piccolo yelled ***I don't have to worry about hurting Gohan***

Gohan growled and threw a punch towards Piccolo. Piccolo stretched his arms in front of him and stopped Gohan's punch. "Good punch Gohan but you failed to hit me." Piccolo said as he moved a little bit back and fired a ki blast on Gohan's chest.

There battle continued almost the full night. Piccolo blocking most of the Oozaru's attack, he got hit by few & attacked Gohan with small intensity ki blast and big ki waves. He had been encouraging Gohan to attack the whole time calling him by his name. Gohan had tried to squash Piccolo the whole time.

Moon was about to go in few minutes, Piccolo was panting like mad. "When he will return back to normal or this transmutation is permanent?" He said while dodging a punch of Oozaru. "Calm down Gohan. It has been enough." The Oozaru successfully attacked piccolo with his tail this time. Piccolo fell to the ground, fighting a monster almost completely drained him of all of his energy. Oozaru Gohan lifted one leg up trying to crush Piccolo but Piccolo used most of his remaining energy to push Gohan's leg up using ki wave. Gohan fell down on his back, he was also pretty much drained and the full moon was slowly going away from the sky. He lost most of his energy with the exception of the Oozaru form; he was also unable to get up.

"Hey kid" Piccolo said panting heavily "Will you turn into a normal kid again?" Piccolo somehow managed to get up a little and now he was sitting on the ground.  
"We had enough fight."

Suddenly Oozaru Gohan stood up and opened his mouth as to speak but fire erupted from his mouth. Piccolo was caught off guard, he crossed his arms in front of him but the fire burnt his skin. "Aaah" yelled piccolo loudly "This is not normal fire, it is high temperature energy blast" with that piccolo felled down unconscious.

Gohan stopped his fist in midway, on hearing his cry, which was going towards Piccolo. He felt like he heard his father's cry when he died. He picked piccolo up in his hands but before he did something the moon was completely gone. Gohan started to return back to his normal state. Piccolo fell down to the ground as Gohan's hands and body started to shrink.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried as he ran towards Piccolo. "All I remember is he was down on ground burnt when I picked him up." Gohan looked at his hands "How I picked him up?" he asked himself surprised and confused.

At the lookout Mr. Popo found Kami on the floor of a room, unconscious.

**AN- Well this chapter was a buildup chapter. Vegeta & Nappa will arrive in chapter 6. If you noticed, I just sowed seeds for SSJ 4 Gohan :)**

**I think Gohan's power level as Oozaru would have been between 100-200, if I remember right Oozaru form increases power 10 folds, maybe I read in Dragon Ball or in any fic here. Tell me if I am wrong.**

**Next chapter will be Goku's journey (I won't be including princess snake), Gohan's continued survival in the wild and him running home :3**

**Thanks to every user who is reading my story and especially to people who review, follow and/or favorite. Another chapter will be posted within one week. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Senzu Beans

**AN- Thanks for the reviews, favorite & follow everyone. Gohan remembered some things he did as Oozaru in previous chapter. He was even able to hear Goku's voice and control himself in Oozaru form when they fought against Vegeta. Too bad they didn't turn him SSJ 4 in DBGT but DBGT was an animated fanfic anyways. R&R**

**Disclaimer- Neither I own Dragon Ball manga or any anime based on it, nor I own DBGT or DBZ Kai. If I owned GT, Gohan and Vegeta would have been main characters, just like in this fic.**

**RKF22- Yes, he remembers that he picked piccolo up.**

**BloodyDrenith- I tried to keep this one as much error free as I can :)**

**GV- Thanks for supporting **

"Talking"** *Thinking***

**Saiya-jin saga**

**Chapter 4- Get the senzu bean**

"Are you alright?" Gohan said running towards Piccolo.

Piccolo let out a groan in reply. His cloths were burnt and stuck to his skin which was also burned pretty badly. Gohan knelt down beside Piccolo, keeping a safe distance from him "Mr. Piccolo" said Gohan concerned.

"Hey Kid" Piccolo somehow managed to get his hand on top of Gohan's head. Gohan was able to smell burnt flesh, his eyes filled with tears on hearing Piccolo's groans of pain. Suddenly Gohan's body was covered in a replica of his father's gi but with a demon sign on the back. Piccolo brought his hand back "Gohan will you do me a favor? Go to Korin tower" Piccolo said and pointed towards North "and bring me a senzu beam" with that said Piccolo lost consciousness. **[1]**

***As you say Mr. Piccolo* **Gohan thought while checking out his sword.

**[At the same time in other world]**

***I have been running for quite some time now*** Goku thought while running on the snake way. He saw a man cleaning the snake way "Hello. Can you tell me how long it is till the king kai planet?"

The blue ogre looked towards Goku "So you are trying to reach King Kai planet? I think you have managed to complete one tenth of the route."

"What? I have been running at my top speed for hours now. I guess it is very long" Goku said putting his hand on his chin and thinking.

"You better return back. I don't think you can make it."

***I can't give up. I have to reach king kai's planet to get ready for the saiyans.* **thought goku"Hey can you give me a ride? I have been running for quite some time and a little rest will be good." Goku said smiling.

"Sure kid" said the ogre gesturing his hands towards the backside of his vehicle "You can rest in the backside. I will wake you up when I start returning to the Check in station."

"Thanks" Goku said as he jumped in.

"Just don't fall off the snake way" the ogre said and started driving towards the king kai's planet.

Gohan used his super human strength and speed to build a shelter for Piccolo within an hour, he carefully picked Piccolo up and placed him there. "I will bring the senzu beans Mr. Piccolo" Gohan said and started running towards North.

He just went few kilometers away when the same lion, which scared him yesterday, jumped on him. "Whoa" Gohan screamed as he barely managed to avoid the beast. The lion started chasing him and Gohan started running as fast as he can.

The lion started panting and stopped chasing Gohan within few minutes. After some time when Gohan looked behind he realized that the lion was not there ***what have I done to that lion?* **thought Gohan. He turned around when he felt air blown on the back of his neck. He paled at the sight of a giant brownish Tyrannosaurus staring at him "What do you want giant lizard?" Gohan said stuttering, he tried to be a little intimidating "I am not scared of you" but quickly ran towards his destination with the T-rex chasing him "Why these animals hate me?" screamed Gohan.

**[Meanwhile in other world (three hours after Goku met that ogre)]**

"Who are you two and what do you mean?" Goku asked yawning. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by a blue and a red ogre. They were singing 'Welcome to hell' song for Goku.

"My name is Mez and he is Goz" said the red ogre "and you're in hell."

"What?" Goku was taken aback on this discovery "But I never did something wrong. I always protected others. Why was I sent to hell?"

"You're not sent to hell bakka. You got a halo on top of your head for a reason. You must have felt off the snake way" said Goz

***Felt off the snake way*** Goku started remembering ***I was taking nap in that vehicle and felt a bump while sleeping. I must have fallen off the snake way and must have hit the ground.***

"I think you guys are right" Goku said realizing what must have happened "How can I get out of here?"

"There is no way to get out of here" said Mez.

"You got to be kidding me" exclaimed Goku.

"That big lizard's tail was tasty." Gohan said patting his stomach "I believe sun will go down within few hours, better make a boat to cross the river" Gohan started breaking few trees "I hope Piccolo is alright." Gohan aligned few logs together and tied them with ropes he found on the beach along with a lot of other garbage. "I saw a few books thrown out there; let's see what I can grab to read for a little while." Gohan went to the place where he saw some books thrown. "What is this book?" Gohan said picking up a book whose cover was covered in mud. Gohan wiped the area where he thought the title would be "Playboy" he read "Maybe some book with games for boys to play with" chuckled Gohan.

He flipped the pages staring at the pictures and threw the book away after two minutes "I think this book is made so people can donate cloths to the poor girls. I wish Kami can provide them with cloths. Better get going, I have to cross the river to reach the next city." ***How far is the Korin tower?***

Gohan pushed his raft in the river and started rowing it using an oar he found in garbage.

**[At kami's lookout]**

"What happened to you kami-sama?" asked Mr. Popo as Kami opened his eyes.

"It seems like Piccolo is completely drained" Kami replied panting a lot "As Krillin told me Piccolo left with Goku's son to train and I saw them near eastern mountains when I was observing Earth before yesterday night. Something bad must have happened." Kami thought for a moment and ordered his faithful servant "Popo will you go to Korin and fetch few senzu beams from him?" "Yes of course kami-sama" nodded Mr. Popo. "Take them to Piccolo for me."

**[Hell]**

***He is to damn fast*** thought Goku chasing Mez.

Mez and Goz had challenged Goku to do some tasks after Goku failed to reach Snake way, by jumping in the air, several times. If he can do them successfully they will tell him how to go back there.

"A tree full of fruits" Goku said excitedly on the sight of tree "I was starving"

"No you can't eat fruits from that tree" said Goz whom Goku had already beaten in a wrestling contest "That tree is of King Yemma. Eating fruits from it is prohibited. Eating one of these fruits can make you twice as strong and fast and you won't feel hungry for a month. No one except great King Yemma can eat fruits of this tree."

"Oh boy, King Yemma is pretty strong better not mess with him" Goku said and continued chasing Mez. Whenever Goku reaches Mez, Mez starts running faster. ***I got to do something time is slipping out of hands* **thoughtGoku and started running towards King Yemma's tree.

"Hey where are you going?" yelled Mez

"To eat some fruits" Goku replied

"No we told you eating fruits from that tree is prohibited" Goz said as both ogres started chasing Goku.

Goku stopped in front of tree and started waiting for the ogres. As soon as Mez reached him Goku jumped out of the way and Mez collided with the tree also resulting in dropping of few fruits.

"Got ya" Goku said with an evil grin while placing a hand on Mez "Now show me the way out of here"

"Cheater" murmured Mez "Follow us" Mez and Goz took the lead and Goku started following them. He took two fruits and hid them in his gi.

"Take this staircase you will reach snake way"

"Thanks guys. I had fun with you two. Hope we never meet again" Goku said waving goodbye to the ogres. After jumping steps for about an hour Goku saw the dead end "What's this? Where to go now?" he punched the wall in front of him.

"Hmm what's in my drawer?" King Yemma said and opened it "Goku what are you doing in here?"

"Oh sorry King Yemma, I fell of the snake way and got stuck in hell. Two of the ogres told me use some stairway to get back there and I got into your drawer" Goku said while jumping out and running towards snake way ***This is bad, I have to be fast to cover the distance I already crossed before falling.* **Goku took one of the fruit and ate it.

**[Earth]**

"What should I do?" Gohan questioned himself. He was caught in a huge storm and already lost his oar.

**[The next day]**

"Don't poke the boy with a stick honey"

"He is from the demon dojo mommy. Daddy told me it is the dojo of evil King Piccolo. This boy must be an evil henchman of him but dad never told me that they attach a fake tail to their gi"

"He is just a little boy your own age darling and King Piccolo was beaten by Son Goku at Tenkaichi Budokai 23rd"

They were talking when the boy woke up rubbing his eyes "Where am I?"

"You're on the pearl island. My daughter found you laying here" said the older woman "How you got here?"

"I was crossing the river on my raft and got caught up in the storm" replied Gohan thinking.

"Why were you crossing the river alone?"

"I was heading towards Korin tower" Gohan stopped in the middle remembering his true goal "Piccolo" he cried out.

"Told you mommy he is related to King Piccolo" said the young girl hiding behind her mother's legs.

"Well yes, he is training me to protect Earth from an upcoming danger" said Gohan "Will you tell me where is Korin tower madam."

The older woman looked confused towards Gohan "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Lilith Satan and this is my daughter Videl Satan" Lilith said and pushed Videl in front. **(AN- Imagine Pan DBZ's ending with Videl's eyes)**

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Son Gohan" Gohan said bowing

"You're a 'Son' Gohan" Lilith asked excitedly

"Yes I am son of Goku" Gohan said sadly "Can you do me a favor madam and show me the way to Korin tower."

***Son of Goku training with evil Piccolo, wants to go to the spiritual Korin tower* **thought Mrs. Satan ***I won't ask him anything because he looks sad, maybe some strange martial arts related thing*** "Sure thing kid I will take you there" She said throwing a capsule which turned into a jet copter "Get in the back kids" she said and got into driving seat while Gohan and Videl got in the back. ***Maybe now my daughter will try to talk with a boy* **she thought sighing and started the copter.

"We live in Orange city, I and Videl came here just to enjoy nature" said the older woman as the copter lifted up.

"You are a girl aren't you" Gohan asked Videl naively.

"What do you mean fool" yelled Videl with red cheeks which resulted in Gohan freaking out.

"You're the first girl of my age I have ever seen" Gohan said with a smile.

"Don't lie; you must have seen girls in your neighborhood or in school."

"I am home schooled and we have no neighbors"

"You read books at home?" ***What a nerdy martial artist* **"What was the last book you read?"

"It was a weird book, the title said playboy" said Gohan and Mrs. Lilith lost the balance of the copter.

"What was that mommy?" asked Videl

"Nothing sweetie just few birds"

"So why are you going to the Korin tower?" asked Videl

"Piccolo is hurt and I am trying to help him"

"Why are you trying to help an evil man who tried to kill your father at 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai?" asked Videl surprised remembering what her father told her about old martial arts tournaments.

"Well father told me about his fight with Piccolo but now they're friends and Piccolo is trying to help us battling the evils."

***What Gohan is talking about fighting evil and upcoming danger, what a weirdo* **So, Piccolo is a friend now. Sorry for condemning your teacher, you must be thinking I am a rude girl."

"I think you're cute" replied Gohan with a Son Grin©

Mrs. Satan again lost the balance of the copter and Videl's cheeks became red she looked out of her opened window remembering what her father told her

**~Flashback~**  
Remember Videl boys will say good things about you but you ignore them and if they trouble you just punch them in the gut okay" Satan told his daughter who was going to school for the first time.

"Kay Daddy I won't talk to boys now let's go to the school."

"That's my daughter" said Hercule proudly.

**~end flashback~**

"He must be lying just like dad said" whispered Videl softly

"He never lies"

Videl paled on seeing a green man with pointy ears flying in front of her window. She paled even more, if that's possible, when Gohan happily screamed Piccolo.

"No time to waste kid let's get our training started" Piccolo said and Gohan jumped out of the window scaring Videl and Lilith. Piccolo grabbed him started flying towards the area they were supposed to be training.

"Bye Mrs. Satan bye Videl" Gohan said waving goodbye "Thanks for the help"

Videl and Lilith watched with their jaws dropped and eyes bulging out as Gohan disappeared from sight, in Piccolo's arms, flying.

"How you got better Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan curiously

"Someone else brought me senzu beans" (AN- Popo)

Piccolo brought Gohan the same spot he brought him after finishing Raditz and threw him in the same pond "Déjà vu" said Piccolo

Gohan was surprised on this "Why you did this Piccolo?"

"You were stinking that's why" Piccolo said and turned around "Now take bath and get ready. We have to start real training."

**AN- As you can see this was filler but on the plus side Gohan's training will start sooner than that in anime.  
Gohan won't be meeting Videl again before death of Cell.**

**[1]- I don't know if Piccolo would have been able to regenerate himself in that condition. We know about magical powers of nameks like Guru was able to unlock Krillin's and Gohan's power even in bad health conditions I am assuming that nameks don't need ki or other forms of energy to do such things.**

**Review please.**


	5. Preparation for saiya-jins begin

**AN- Here is the next chapter. FYI this fic will be long as it contains story of DBZ anime plus five villains from movies, also four extra sagas and of course Battle of Gods. Please Read and Review, reviews help a lot and they encourage writing more. Yeah I know this one took long but I can't help that my internet sucks. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with my fic.**

**RKF22- It started in this chapter.**

**GV- Yeah but he won't be meeting videl anytime sooner now. Yes the training is starting earlier. That means Gohan will be more stronger during battle with Vegeta.**

**Guest- Are you even reading now?**

**Disclaimer- Neither I own Dragon Ball manga or any anime based on it, nor I own DBGT or DBZ Kai. If I owned GT, Gohan and Vegeta would have been main characters, just like in this fic.**

"Talking"** *Thinking***

**Saiya-jin saga**

**Chapter 5- Preparation for saiya-jins begin**

**[After Gohan's bath]**

"First of all I have to remove your tail" said Piccolo.

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"Remember when you turned into a monkey?"

"I am sorry about what I've done to you Mr. Piccolo."

"Stop it kid. You have already apologized enough times. Neither was it your fault. You were out of control, and I provoked you to attack me" said Piccolo moving towards Gohan "You see this tail of yours is your weakness" he said grabbing it and ripping it off.

Gohan started crying and running around placing one hand where once his tail used to be.

"Don't act like a fool" said Piccolo throwing the tail away and blasting it "Cutting or removing tail of a saiyan doesn't hurt them."

"I was crying because it hurt when you grabbed it" said Gohan sniffing "How was my tail my weakness?"

"Popo, the man who brought me senzu beans, told me that your tail was the reason you transformed in the prescence of full moon. If someone grips the tail of a saiyan they will lose their power and will feel a lot of pain."

"We can use this information against the saiyans approaching our planet" said Gohan happily.

"Yes we can" nodded Piccolo "but for that we have to get our training started" he moved backward and got in mediating position in mid air without closing his eyes "So kid first show me your martial arts skills."

Gohan looked towards Piccolo "I never practiced martial arts. I just used to do some exercises and watch daddy do some training."

"Just punch and kick in the air" said Piccolo "Just try to copy your father."

"Okay" said Gohan and started kicking and punching air jumping from one place to another.

After watching Gohan for about half an hour Piccolo jumped in and kicked Gohan's legs resulting in the little warrior's feet leaving the ground. Gohan fell on his hips "Why you did that for?" asked the little boy.

"Because you were not thoughtful about what is happening around you" said Piccolo "You should always pay close attention to people around you Gohan. Never over trust someone kid, they can deceive you anytime."

"So how am I in martial arts?"

"You are quiet good for someone who never got trained in martial arts, but you lack in many things. For the most part your defense" said Piccolo "Your stance got openings for attack, we have to work on your speed and reflexes. I have to also teach you ki manipulation on will."

"Will I be able to fly like you Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan happily.

Piccolo nodded in reply.

"Cool" Gohan said fisting air.

**[Lookout]**

Yamcha and Krillin were sparring at the Lookout, Tien was fighting with himself using split personality and Chiaotzu was practicing on his own.

"Man I wonder when Kami will start our real training" said Yamcha annoyed.

"Why don't you ask him yourself" said Tien when he saw Kami coming out.

"Hey Kami when will you train us like you trained Goku? I mean we all know Goku came here alone once and returned back stronger than ever. We have done enough sparring and punching air on earth, it will not prepare us for the saiyans" said Krillin jumping in front of Kami and Mr. Popo as Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu came near Krillin.

"Yes Kami teach us what you taught Goku" said Tien.

Kami looked towards them "I taught… Goku…. nothing! That's what I taught him. Ha ha ha ha ha" and everyone except Kami and Popo felled anime style.

"What are you saying Kami. There's no time to joke. We just want to know what we can do more to become stronger and save our planet" growled Yamcha.

"To be truly strong, you must know yourself and your enemy" said Mr. Popo "Once you know this all will become clear."

"I know myself better than anyone" said Tien.

"Is that true Tien? Then you must also know that you are weak" said Popo.

"Yes I know I am weaker than the saiyans and that is why I am here…" said Tien.

"Please, follow me everyone" said Kami cutting Tien in middle and started walking inside of the lookout. He led them along a hallway into a dark room with a glowing purple circle and a pendulum "In this room, the past and present come together. It will allow you to see what you are facing. If you want to continue, please enter the circle and do not worry, you can't die where you are going."

Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu all entered the circle. There was a flash of light and the next thing the four warriors saw was a ruined city.

"Where are we?" asked Chiaotzu.

"I don't know" commented Krillin.

"Seems like this place saw some pretty serious fight" said Yamcha.

"I wonder why Kami sent us here" asked Tien. All of a sudden a saiyan skeleton wearing armor, similar to that of Raditz, came tumbling down a slope.

Krillin gasped on the sight "A saiyan!"

"Not anymore" said Yamcha.

"I wonder why Kami sent us here" said Tien "The battle is already over."

"Let's take a look around maybe we can find some saiyans" said Yamcha.

"Fools" said a short saiyan who was hiding behind a building "Their fighting power is 1510 combined and they want to fight saiyans?" he said looking towards his partner "What do you say we give them what they want?" "Yes why not" nodded the saiyan with a scarface in reply "Let's go have some fun."

"We shall go back" said Chiaotzu "I don't think we will find any saiyans here."

"But how do we get back?" questioned Yamcha "Kami didn't tell us that."

Suddenly, a saiyan punched through the wall and grabbed Chiaotzu.

Tien yelled "Chiaotzu!" and started charging a ki blast but the other saiyan send a ki wave to send Tien flying backwards. The saiyan, who was grabbing Chiaotzu by his neck, threw him in a crack in the ground and sent a ki blast following him."

"Chiaotzu" yelled Tien again.

"You should have never come here! No one comes to Vegeta!" said the shorter saiyan.

"He's right. We try to discourage tourism here." said the saiyan with a scar on his face.

Tien growled charging his energy.

"Did I do something to hurt you? My grandmother can gather energy faster than that! But don't feel bad, she's one tough cookie. Ha ha ha ha ha!" said shorty mockingly.

Tien shot them with a series of ki balls but the saiyans have already left the place moving quickly than any of Z warrior's eye can see.

Yamcha and Tien turned around on hearing Krillin's scream, who was falling in the same crack after a kick from scarface and the saiyans again vanished. The next thing they knew was Krillin thrown up from the hole with a ki blast and the shorter one elbowing him, sending Krillin back into the fault.

Tien and Yamcha watched everything horrified as the two saiyans appeared back again where they attacked Chiaotzu. Yamcha angered by what happened to two of his friends started forming a white ball in his hands "Spirit ball" he said and launched the ball towards the saiyan. As the attack approached the saiyans he directed it above and then directed it back down. The ball dropped between the saiyans exploding. As the dust cleared there was only a depression left with no sign of saiyans. "That was good Yamcha" said Tien. Their joy faded away as the whole area echoed with laughter.

"Do you think they have everlasting lives?" asked Yamcha terrified.

"No." said Tien and divided in four "They are just strong, super strong."

Yamcha also took his stance. The next instant the two saiyans emerged in front of them and started charging towards the two members of Z fighters. The short one appeared in front of Yamcha, punching his chest. Yamcha flew backwards as the air left his lungs while the scarface was handling every Tien without any difficulty. The short one jumped on Yamcha delivering a punch to his face making it bloodier. Yamcha was unable to land even a single punch while he was having difficulty dodging even a single blow of shorty. On the other side the story was same, scarface was beating the crap out of Tien, who was now one instead of four and lying on ground. He grabbed the back of Tien's head and dragged his face across the floor "You wanted to fight the mighty saiya-jins!" he yelled and threw Tien towards shorty and Yamcha. The short one brought his hands in front of Yamcha's chest and made two ki balls in his hands. He pushed them back and Yamcha started moving behind because of the force of the energy, he collided with Tien with full force and at that second the ki balls exploded.

"You two did well" said Mr. Popo as Tien and Yamcha started to get up.

"I thought I died" said Yamcha grinding his teethes.

"Damn it! They were a lot stronger than us" Tien said looking towards Chiaotzu.

"You all did well against exceptionally strong enemy" said Kami walking towards them "But I should tell you that the saiyans on their way to earth are about twice as strong than the saiyans you fought."

"What?" the four Z fighters asked in shock.

"I hope this little trip helped you all to better understand your weaknesses and strengths." said Kami said and started moving out "I can't teach you anything. You have to overcome your weaknesses on your own."

"Take this" Gohan yelled throwing a punch towards Piccolo which Piccolo blocked very easily "Not bad kid" said Piccolo as he kicked the side of Gohan's ribs sending him flying away. "You're slow Gohan" he said moving towards his pupil.

"What do you except?" said Gohan standing up gripping his side "First you gave me more heavy cloths. It is even demanding to walk and I have to jump to attack you mostly."

"Stop complaining" said Piccolo "Don't you want to take revenge for your father's death?" he asked.

"But you already killed that guy" said Gohan.

"Yes, but those saiyans who are on their way to earth can kill everyone you know, from your mother to every friend of your father" said Piccolo grabbing Gohan by his gi "Don't you want to protect your mother?" he said bringing Gohan close to him and then throwing him away.

"Yes I do" said Gohan feeling anger build in him on thought of losing his mother.

"Gohan, what is your mission? Say it!"

"To prepare for the saiyans. To fight! And to beat them."

"Good, then let's continue our spar." Piccolo said trying to kick Gohan but Gohan jumped above striking Piccolo's chin with his knee.

**[Six months after the death of Raditz]**

"Kami damn it" cursed Goku "How long is this damn snake way?" he questioned himself while lying on the snake way. ***I have to get up now, I think I rested long enough*** thought Goku as he stood up on his feet and started running towards his destination. After running as fast as he can, sometimes jumping and once barely missing falling in hell again, Goku reached the end of the snake way.

"Finally I made it" yelled Goku but his joy faded away when he was unable to see anyone there ***What? Was this a big joke?* **thought Goku "Kami won't joke in such serious conditions even though he is cracked up because of his old age." said Goku looking everywhere "Hey what is that? A small planet?" Goku said when he spotted a planet above. "Better check it out" he said jumping above but was pulled even fast towards the planet because of its intense gravity. He fell on the ground but quickly got up on the sight of a monkey who was moving rather easily with his palms facing sky.

"Wow, goodness gracious. Hey there. Are you King Kai?"

The monkey continued his movements without noticing Goku "Hoohoohoo hoo. Hoohoo hoohoohoo."

***Whoa. I never woulda pegged this guy for the ultimate martial arts master.* **thought Goku looking at the monkey "Uh….excuse me, King Kai, my name is Goku. I'd like to train under you if you'll accept me."

"Huh…" looked the monkey (Bubbles) towards Goku.

"Ehe he he…ehe he he...listen, I am kind of hungry sir. Can I have a piece of that fruit before we start" said Goku pointing towards a tree.

"Hoohoohoo hoohoohoohoo hoo" Bubbles made noises as he climbed the tree with ease and droped a fruit for Goku. Goku caught the fruit but he fell to the ground because of its load. "Wow! That's amazing. This strong gravity doesn't bother you at all, does it?"

"Hoohoo" Bubbles jumped down from the tree and started moving the same way he was doing before Goku arrived.

"Uh? I guess I will follow." said Goku "That'll make me strong in this gravity." he said and started following Bubbles replicating him. "Oo oo oo oo oo…hey, this is a lot harder than it looks." said Goku trying to keep up with bubbles.

"I thought I had seen it all" said a man watching Goku imitating Bubbles. "Huh? Hey, who are you?" asked Goku "are you…? No, you couldn't be"

"I am who I am. Guess who? Go on, guess. It rhymes with pie. Hmmm…hmm…hmm…got it? I am King Kai."

"Uh? Then who is he?" questioned Goku pointing at bubbles.

"Him? He's my favorite monkey, Bubbles"

Goku bowed down to King Kai, asking him if he will make Goku his pupil. "I guess I can" said King Kai "but only on one condition."

"What is it King Kai?" asked Goku getting serious.

"You have to make me laugh."

"What?" ***Oh man I don't remember any jokes. Darn it* **Goku started thinking about any joke he can tell him.

"What's the difference between a jeweler and a jailer? One sells watches and one watches cells."

"Whoa" King Kai was taken aback but he started laughing "Okay kid, you're in. When I'm through with you, you'll be a real prince of comedy. You'll have no equal in the art of delivering a punch line. They will call you the prince of punch. How does that grab you?"

"Hun?" Goku looked towards King Kai confusedly "But I am here for martial arts training."

"Oh. You should have told me before. Ok I will train you but first you have to pass few tests" said King Kai and turned towards his monkey "Bubbles come here. For the first test you have to catch bubbles."

"What?" exclaimed Goku.

**AN- Hey tell me guys and girls if I am rushing the story or am I going slowly? I am always open to ideas and suggestions. Constructive Criticism is always welcome just don't go on bashing me. Next chapter is the end of everyone's training and the arrival of saiyans. I will post the next chapter within three-four days.**


	6. The Saiyans are here

**"Battle of Gods" maybe gets released during July or August for rest of world. Here is the next chapter. Thanks to people who read, favorite/follow review or PM me about the story. **

**Disclaimer- Neither I own Dragon Ball manga or any anime based on it, nor I own DBGT or DBZ Kai. If I owned GT, Gohan and Vegeta would have been main characters, just like in this fic. I won't be postin' disclaimer in every chapter now. I won't be posting disclaimer for every chapter. That's it. Me no own Dragon Ball series.**

"Talking"** *Thinking***

**Saiya-jin saga**

**Chapter 6- The Saiyans are here**

"At least after six months of training, you're not acting like a crybaby anymore" said Piccolo. He and Gohan were sitting in a cave during night after having a long spar that day.

"Ha ha. Hey, Piccolo" Gohan said as he slowly crept towards his teacher "When I went to get few senzu beans for you I met a girl and her mother."

"And…?"

"She said that her father told her that you were evil and fought my father once?" said Gohan quickly.

"Yes, but that fight's not finished yet. I have to take care of these two saiyans first, then your father's next on my list."

"You don't have to fight my daddy. There's no need to now because I can tell that you've changed and you're not such a nasty person anymore." said Gohan happily and got a growl in reply from Piccolo. "You're like one of the family man. Yeah, you're kinda like my big green uncle."

"Uh…uh?" Piccolo started speaking with slightly red cheeks "You talk way too much kid. Be quiet and go to sleep. Tomorrow's lesson's gonna be the hardest you've ever had yet."

"Good night Piccolo." said Gohan as Piccolo moved outside of the cave thinking about what Gohan had said ***Grr…big green uncle?***

**[Next day]**

"Wake up kid" yelled Piccolo from outside the cave Gohan was sleeping in "Time for the spar."

***Why is he yelling so early today?*** Gohan thought while rubbing his eyes. He went outside but there was no sign of sun "Whoa. The sun is not out yet."

"The saiyans will arrive in six months Gohan" said Piccolo throwing his heavy white cape away, reducing a lot of weight "We will train more hours now but without using energy attacks as they make one lose energy early." Piccolo said and charged towards Gohan who barely dodged his punch "Hey wait I am still wearing my heavy cloths" said Gohan. "I know" Piccolo said continuing his attacks "And now you have to spar with me like this only." Gohan nodded and threw a punch at Piccolo "As you say sir."

Gohan was unable to match the speed of Piccolo wearing those extra weights. Gohan blocked most of the attacks but was not able to land a single blow on Piccolo. After some time Gohan's power started to build, he jumped and successfully punched Piccolo's face. Piccolo was unable to block because he was taken aback by sudden jump in Gohan's power level. Gohan's attack sent Piccolo flying away. "Are you alright Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he flew towards Piccolo. As Gohan reached Piccolo; Piccolo threw a ki ball at Gohan which Gohan blocked by crossing his arms in front of him.

"Hey, you cheater. You said no energy attacks."

"And what if I did?" asked Piccolo standing up "You should never believe anything the enemy tells you!"

"Yeah, but I mean, you're not the enemy."

** [King Kai's planet]**

Goku was chasing Bubbles after finishing stuffing himself. King Kai had told him the deeds done by saiyans and Goku has mentally prepared himself to teach them a lesson. He was trying his best to catch bubbles but was unable to do so in the intense gravity.

"Hey King Kai." said Goku taking a breather "How much time is left till the saiyans arrive?"

King Kai started scanning the quadrant of Galaxy he used to monitor as the antennas on his head stood up "I assume six months."

"So can we get the real thing started instead of this test?"

"No" said King Kai becoming stern "This is part of your training. You will see the result after completing it. Beside your body is not strong enough for the techniques I will teach you after you successfully catch bubbles." ***He is a saiyan I think I will be able to teach him Kaio-ken* **King Kai thought as he saw Goku desperately trying to catch Bubbles.

***What can I do to catch this monkey? He is used to this gravity* **Goku started thinking an idea struck him as he turned around and started running in opposite direction to Bubbles.

***What is he doing* **thought King Kai observing Goku. After running for sometimes Goku saw bubbles running towards him. Completing a full round on the small planet was quick but the monkey changed his direction on seeing Goku. Goku continued this for several hours and finally caught bubbles.

"Finally after about two month of chasing bubbles you caught him." said King Kai

"Yes!" exclaimed Goku as he moved towards King Kai with Bubbles on his shoulder "Time for real training."

"Not so soon Goku" said King Kai smirking "Time for the final test before training."

"Oh boy I was getting excited for some sparring." said Goku

"GREGORY" yelled King Kai. **[1]**

"What is it?" asked Goku when a glowing orb came in Goku's eyesight.

"I am not an 'it,' you lunkhead" a voice came out the orb as the lighting disappeared to reveal a grasshopper.

"Hey it's a little grasshopper man." said Goku and King Kai started laughing on hearing it.

"Yeah, so what?" asked Gregory annoyed "And my name is Gregory."

"Ok Goku time for second test" King Kai said as big hammer appeared in his hands "You have to use this and hit Gregory" he said and handed the hammer to Goku who fell down because of its weight.

[Eleven months after the death of Raditz]

Eleven months have passed since the death of Raditz and only one month is left before saiyans arrive. Gohan and Piccolo have been training for the whole eleven months. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu have been training the whole time on Kami's lookout. Goku was successful in hitting Gregory with two months left and has been training in the art of Kaio-ken for the past one month.

"You have became really good in these eleven months Gohan" said Piccolo blocking Gohan's knee with his own and throwing a punch at him which Gohan blocked easily using his elbow.

"Thanks to you Mr. Piccolo" said Gohan jumping back and then running towards Piccolo with full speed launching a flurry of punches and kicks. Piccolo moved behind making space between them and directed two ki balls towards Gohan. Gohan punched the balls away and jumped in the air putting his two fingers on his head "Special Beam Canon" he yelled charging an orange colored energy beam on his fingers and then he launched the attack towards his teacher. Piccolo barely moved out of the way of the beam of energy he used to kill Raditz and taught Gohan during their training.

"Enough for the day" said Piccolo dropping his stance "You're becoming better at controlling your ki and using it for your advantage" he said moving towards Gohan "There is nothing more that I can teach you. One month is left before the saiyans arrive." He said putting his hand on Gohan's head "You're free to do whatever you want for one month but you shall return here before the big battle and in good shape for fighting." Gohan nodded in reply as his damaged cloths started to change with one similar to Piccolo's but without and cape and turban. "Wow Piccolo" Gohan said checking his new clothes and shoes "Thanks for these" he said to his teacher.

"But there is one problem" Gohan said disappointed "I miss mommy but if I go back to meet her she will not allow me to come back here."

"Why don't you send her a message kid?" said Piccolo.

"But how?" asked Gohan.

"I taught you how to detect ki" said Piccolo "Just concentrate on her ki without paying attention to any ki around her and think of what you have to say to her" said Piccolo smiling a little on Gohan's amused and confused look "She will get the message hopefully, but won't be able to reply."

"Do you think this is possible?" asked Gohan still confused.

"Yes" said Piccolo turning away "I can do this and I think you will be able to do the same." **[2]**

"Okay, let me try" said Gohan closing his eyes and searching for her mother's ki. He had a hard time sensing her as her ki was not so strong and the ki sensing business was new for him "Found it" he murmured before thinking about his message ***Hey mom I don't know if you're able to hear me or not but you're not day dreaming. This is me, Gohan; I just wanted to tell you that I am fine and safe. Piccolo is a good person and did nothing bad to me. I will be home soon with daddy.* **

**000 **

"What was that? Gohan?" said Chi-Chi looking here and there in her empty house and out of windows "I am going insane" she yelled before starting crying thinking about his kidnapped son and dead husband.

000

"Hey Mr. Piccolo" said Gohan opening his eyes "I was successful in doing what you said but I don't know if she got the message."

Piccolo started floating in the air "Stop the 'Mr' crap" he said before flying away.

Gohan chuckled while thinking about what to do to train himself on his own for one month.

000

"Thank you Kami-sama for letting us train here" said Krillin "I think we must go back down now but we will continue our training."

"Yes he is right Kami" said Yamcha and Tien nodded in agreement "Thanks for everything. We promise we will do everything possible to save our planet from those saiyans."

***Do your best my children. The future of earth is now in your hands* **Kami thought as all the four fighters left his lookout.

**[Final Day]**

"Don't worry mister lion, maybe I'll see you again" Gohan said to the panting lion whom he first met about a year ago.

***Time to meet Piccolo where we were training* **Gohan thought running towards his destination. His final month have been mostly punching and kicking air, breaking big boulders, mediating, practicing energy attack and having fun in the wild.

000

"Goku this will be the last day of your training with me. You've done well, but I'm afraid you're lacking in one area. You still can't seem to deliver a good joke when the pressure's on." King Kai said after Goku blew up a red cube using Genkidama "Now you may ask your friends to wish you back using the dragon balls as saiyans already entered your solar system."

"But how?"

"Put your hand on my back" said King Kai turning away from Goku "I will help you talk with them."

Goku scratched his hairs confused but did what King Kai asked him. "You can speak now" said King Kai "It's your old master, Roshi"

"Hey Master Roshi" said Goku happily.

Master Roshi jumped out of his skin on hearing his student's voice. He cleaned his nose and hid the book he was looking at "Goku?"

"Yes it's me Master Roshi" said Goku "You can now wish me back"

000

"Arise, Shenron" said Bulma outside Roshi's house and all the seven dragon balls started to glow and the sky started to darken. A golden light erupted from the balls and started to take shape of a dragon.

"I am here to grant you one single wish."

"Can you revive Son Goku?"

"Yes, that wish is within my power" Shenron said in his voice as his eyes started to glow "Your wish is granted. Farewell."

"Now the earth's chances of survival are better" said Bulma happily.

000

"Hey my halo is gone" said Goku excitedly.

"Your friends successfully wished you back" said King Kai "If you leave now you will reach the check in station three hours later than saiyans arrive on Earth."

"I have to hurry then" exclaimed Goku as he started to run on the planet. He completed one full round and then jumped up towards snake way waving bye to King Kai and his friends. He was wearing his usual cloths given to him by King Kai, the fiber was extremely strong and it was light as feather with king kai's symbol on the back.

***Good luck Goku, the fate of earth is now in your hands***

Goku was running as fast as he can towards his destiny, The Check In station.

000

"Good thing you decided to show up kid" Piccolo said floating in the air as Gohan neared him.

"Finally the day for what we have been training has arrived" said Gohan anxiously "I hope our training will be enough to stop those saiyans."

"Believe in yourself Gohan" Piccolo said coming down towards the ground "Don't forget that you are also a saiyan." Gohan nodded in reply "What about my daddy? Is he coming to help?"

"Noticed when the sky became dark suddenly? It means that the wish to revive Goku is made. Every time the dragon arises the sky becomes dark"

000

Two saiyan space pods have reached the atmosphere of earth "So this is planet earth?" said one of the saiyan

"Time to become immortals" replied the other using the scouter.

Both the space pods started descending with high speeds, surface temperature increasing. The space pods fell in the middle of a desert. **[3]**

"Let's scan for power levels Vegeta" said a tall, muscular, bald saiyan turning his scouter on "The strongest ones must be those who killed Raditz and knew about Dragon Balls"

"Sometimes you talk cleverly Nappa" said a shorter saiyan turning his scouter on "The two strongest are in that direction" he said lifting from ground.

"Let's go and kick some butt" yelled Nappa as he got beside his companion, Vegeta.

000

"Can you feel that power Gohan?" said Piccolo sweat forming on his forehead.

"Um Hun" nodded Gohan "They are very powerful. Do you think we have a chance?"

"Even if they are stronger we have to protect our planet" said Krillin who just approached there.

"Hey nice to see you" said Gohan "You're Krillin right? Dad's best friend." Krillin nodded in reply.

"Good thing you came, we'll need some help" said Piccolo throwing his turban and cape away.

"Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu will arrive soon" replied Krillin "Seems like you two did a lot of training" he said eyeing Gohan and Piccolo. ***I just hope this will be enough to stop them***

"Hey Krillin you know my daddy is coming to help us" said Gohan happily.

Krillin smiled and nodded. ***Hopefully he comes before any bad thing happens*** thought Krillin.

"Stop your conversations" said Piccolo "They're here." Krillin and Gohan looked at the two floating figures above slowly coming downwards.

***One of them is so huge* **thought Krillin.

"Look at the jokers" said Nappa smirking "The green bean at 1800, kid at 1600 and baldy at 1650."

"They are not worthy enough to fight" said Vegeta not amused by their power levels.

"Two more clowns are here" said Nappa looking at Tien and Chiaotzu.

"So these are the saiyans" said Tien looking at Krillin "Who is he?" he said looking at Gohan.

"He is Gohan. Goku's son" said Krillin ***Man Gohan's power level is almost as me and he is just a kid***

"Goku's son hun" said Yamcha approaching them.

"I thought you won't show up" said Tien jokingly.

"Enough of this rubbish" said Vegeta turning off his scouter "Tell us where the dragon balls are."

**AN- Sorry for the late update, I was ill but now I'm fine. Review please. Suggestions and Ideas are always welcome.**

**[1] Gregory is only an anime filler character. He is non-canon**

**[2] Let's say that nameks can send a telepathic message as Dende sent Goku a message in buu saga.  
In anime when Gohan reached his home and said that he will be back soon Chi-Chi was able to hear it. What do  
you say? Gohan should use this technique later in this fic or not?**

**[3] Were the people of the city Nappa destroyed in DBZ were revived later?**


	7. Z Fighters' Demise

**Disclaimer- I don't own it.**

"Talking"** *Thinking* ~Telepathy or Flashback~**

**Saiya-jin saga**

**Chapter 7- Z Fighters' Demise**

"Look at the jokers" said Nappa smirking "The green bean at 1800, kid at 1600 and baldy at 1650."

"They are not worthy enough to fight" said Vegeta not amused by their power levels.

"Two more clowns are here" said Nappa looking at Tien and Chiaotzu.

"So these are the saiyans hun" said Tien "Who is he?" he said looking at Gohan.

"He is Gohan. Goku's son" said Krillin ***Man Gohan's power level is almost as much as me and he is just a kid***

"Goku's son hun" said Yamcha reaching there, landing beside Chiaotzu.

"I thought you won't show up" said Tien jokingly.

"Enough of this rubbish" said Vegeta turning off his scouter "Tell us where the dragon balls are."

"We won't tell that easily." said Piccolo smirking ***even after all this training, I can sense we are no match for them***

"Hey Vegeta isn't the green one from Namek?" questioned Nappa eyeing Piccolo.

"That's right; no wonder why Raditz had a hard time fighting a Namekian" replied Vegeta "But what a Namekian is doing on earth?" he murmured questioning himself.

***What? Am I from another planet?* **thought Piccolo surprised by this revelation.

"I guess they're not going to tell us where the dragon balls are, Nappa" said Vegeta moving a little backward and sitting in mid air "Get the saibamen out, I think we have six of them left" he said smirking.

"You're too much Vegeta. You know how to party" said Nappa grinning wickedly "Who will waste energy on such weaklings" he said and dropped green slime from a bottle at six places on ground.

"What you two are doing" said Yamcha smirking "Too frightened to fight hun?"

Nappa growled in reply closing the bottle. As soon as he closed the bottle the ground there started to crack and out came six green creatures as tall as Krillin.

"What are they?" asked Krillin taking a step backward while everyone else looked at them surprised.

OoOoO

"_Our scientists discovered about two outer space orbs entering our planet's atmosphere and landing in the desert area. Nothing was found inside them. Our international satellites have detected strange disturbance at the border of one of the forests which is supposed to be due to the aliens. Our reporters are already in that area and soon you will be able to see the live coverage of __**Alien Invasion**__ on Z TV." said an elderly reporter for Z TV and the next moment the big screen behind him started to show the battlefield for the future of Earth. "Here they are ladies and Gentleman, the intruders from space."_

"My baby boy is all grown up" said Chi-Chi starring at the television inside Kame House with eyes full of tears.

"He is still a kid, just six and half years old" said Bulma placing a hand on the shoulder of his best friend's wife.

"You don't know how hard it is to be away from your kid for a year, knowing that he is going to fight a battle in which he can die." yelled Chi-Chi getting up.

"Calm down ladies, the battle is going to start soon. Goku is revived as well, he will not let anything happen to his son and his friends" said Master Roshi trying to calm Chi-Chi down. Everyone became quiet and started watching the coverage which was currently showing saibamen smiling wickedly.

OoOoO

"Gentlemen, how would you like to make a match out of this and fight our soldiers one by one?" asked Vegeta

Piccolo growled in reply eyeing his companions and the six green creatures grown by the saiyans ***their power level is 1200; we can beat these saibamen easily*** "We're not here to play games. And we're not going to fight on your terms. We'll take them all at once."

"Too bad you want to die so early I was hoping for little entertainment. These saibamen are not weaklings like Raditz" said Vegeta smirking "Each of the saibamen has a power level of about 2000"

"You're bluffing" said Piccolo taking his stance and the other Z fighters followed him. "I can't sense that much power coming out of them" said Tien.

"They can hide their power just like you. Why don't you check them yourself?" said Vegeta removing his scouter "Don't trust this device Nappa, they can conceal their true strengths." he said placing down his scouter and Nappa also removed his. "Kill them saibamen!" yelled Vegeta and the saibamen launched themselves towards our heroes. "But leave that Namek alive. He will tell us about the dragon balls."

***Kill them* **Gohan thought about Vegeta's words as every Z fighters beside him engaged with a saibaman in air, Gohan was on the ground gazing a saibaman who was coming towards him ***We are fighting for our lives* **he thought taking his stance but the saibaman coming towards him moved fast enough that Gohan was unable to see him. ***Where did he go?* **Gohan thought but soon he was lying on ground after getting a kick by the saibamen.

***He is fast. That guy was not lying about him being stronger than Raditz* **Gohan thought as he jumped towards his attacker. Gohan was mostly on defense dodging and blocking. ***Shall I power up? Piccolo said we will do it to catch them off guard* **Gohan thought while successfully delivering a punch to the stomach of saibaman.

OoOoO

"So your power level is 2000 hun?" Piccolo asked smirking, he had powered up a little. He was having easy time fighting and pounding the saibaman. The saibaman was unable to fight back as he was weaker than Piccolo. The saibaman launched towards Piccolo but Piccolo moved fast enough. Reappearing behind his enemy, he gave a vicious punch to the back of saibaman's head sending him flying away towards Vegeta. As the saibaman reached them, Vegeta obliterated him.

"Vegeta! Why you did so?" asked Nappa confused and surprised by the action of his prince.

"He wasn't of any use to us anymore." replied Vegeta.

"But he was alive" said Nappa and Vegeta hmphed in response.

"It would've been pointless to let him continue Nappa. He was losing which make me believe he wasn't trying his hardest, while the other saibamen are doing decent work."

"Whoa! Talk about ruthless" said Yamcha breaking his attention from the saibaman he was fighting. The saibaman took advantage of this situation and wrapped himself around Yamcha, interlocking his claws to tighten the grip.

"What is he doing?" questioned Gohan who was evenly matching the green creature he was fighting with.

"Time for some stupid earthling to leave the physical plane" commented Vegeta and Nappa smirked in reply.

Everyone stopped to see what was happening to Yamcha. The saibamen on Yamcha started glowing and the next second it burst killing himself and Yamcha. Every remaining Z fighter gasped in shock.

"Yamcha" murmured Tien in shock of lost of a friend but soon his sorrow turned into intense pain when one of the saibaman's head open, throwing a liquid on Tien's arm and destroying it.

"No, Tien!" yelled Piccolo ***I made a terrible choice by refusing to fight them in a match. I could have easily destroyed the saibamen on my own***

***This is terrible, first a kamikaze attack to kill Yamcha now they destroyed an arm of Tien*** thought Gohan squeezing his teeths together, anger building in him. The saibaman that was fighting with Gohan jumped towards him. Taking advantage of the little boy's lack of attention towards the fight, he kicked Gohan in the ribs but that seemed to have no affect on Gohan as he didn't moved a bit. Shocked the saibaman jumped backwards and punched Gohan's stomach but it also didn't have any effect on him.

OoOoO

"Calm down Bulma we will revive Yamcha as soon as the dragon balls are active again" said Master Roshi trying to calm Bulma, who was crying on seeing Yamcha die. Chi-Chi fainted thinking about safety of Gohan and what the evil monsters can do to his precious young boy.

"Yamcha" Bulma cried pressing her face in Roshi's chest. Puar was also crying on the death of his friend ***we will revive you Yamcha, as soon as all this ends***

OoOoO

***What is up with that kid? Seems he even didn't noticed the saibaman's attack.* **thought Vegeta looking at Gohan.

The dust has cleared and Yamcha's body was there lying in a hole. Tien's right arm was completely gone and he was squirming in pain while Piccolo, Krillin and Chiaotzu were watching in shock.

"Continue the fight saibamen" ordered Vegeta and the remaining four saibaman's jumped on the remaining five Z fighters.

***Enough, time to power up and destroy these freaks*** thought Gohan powering up and blocking the punch of saibaman. Gohan glanced towards the saiyans before ripping the saibaman in two pieces with a kick to his opponent's side.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" exclaimed Vegeta, shocked he grabbed his scouter from ground. "Power level 2400! How a human boy got such power?"

"He is not any ordinary human" said Piccolo smirking, killing a saibaman with a ki blast "He is son of a saiyan."

"Son of a saiyan? You mean son of Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked and Piccolo nodded in reply "That explains his power. He is more low class than his father. A hybrid child of a low class saiyan and a mere human" Vegeta said smirking and Gohan stared Vegeta angrily. "So kid you're still holding or that's your full power?"

"You people are very bad" said Gohan ignoring the question and taking his stance "and you will pay for that."

"Hey Vegeta, didn't they used to call us heroes on our planet?"

"Being a hero is highly overrated" replied Vegeta examining the remaining Z fighter's power level. ***Now the kid is at 2400, Namek at 2600, Baldy is at 2000, clown at 1800 and three eye at 1600. Only two saibamen are left each having power level of 2000* [1]**

OoOoO

"_The people fighting for Earth are former World Martial Arts Tournament's participants apart from that young boy. The person who died was Yamcha, also a baseball superstar; the man who lost his hand is Tien, Tien's friend Chiaotzu, The bald one is Krillin and the demon king Piccolo! We don't know why he is helping us nor do we have any information about the young boy. Our military is getting ready to attack the remaining four aliens."_

"Aliens hun" said a man watching news "There is nothing like aliens. They are just old martial artists dying for some TV time. How in the world can someone blow people with lights? Stupid tricks."

"What ya watchin' daddy?" said a young girl running into the room where her father was watching the TV.

"Nothing sweet pea just some stupid program" said the man and the daughter started looking at the TV screen.

"That boy seems familiar" said the girl clutching her teddy bear.

"Is that boy from your school?" asked the man in a stern manner "I have told you before sweet pea. No weak boy can befriend the daughter of Hercule Satan, the future World Champion."

"Shut up Hercule. How many times I have to tell you to not force our daughter. She will do what she likes. She can befriend boys. She is just six and a half for god's sake."

"Stop your nonsense" yelled Videl pouting "That is the same boy we saved from that island who was talking about saving world and crap."

"I now recognize him too and Videl…" said Lilith turning towards his young daughter "Watch your mouth before speaking!" she exclaimed chasing Videl, who ran out of the room on looking the angry face of her mother.

OoOoO

"That's it" said Krillin as Gohan punched a hole through the last saibaman.

"Too bad all the saibamen are dead. I guess that was a big waste of time" said Nappa removing his armor "Just little entertainment and firework, now tell us where the dragon balls are or face the wrath of Nappa."

***He got tremendously high power level, we all have to attack him together* **Piccolo thought taking his stance.

"Alright you rodents," said Nappa cracking his knuckles "Who wants to die first" he said smirking examining the remaining five warriors "Baldy or the three eyed handicap?" he said gazing them. Suddenly Nappa phased out. No one was able to track his moments apart from Vegeta. "Or maybe someone of my own specie" Nappa shouted after appearing in front of Gohan and giving a punch to the little boy's face. The punch sent Gohan flying, as soon as Gohan hit the ground he jumped up, wiping the blood away which was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"**He is just too damn fast!"** thought Krillin horrified **"No one was able to saw him."**

Piccolo used the moment to kick Nappa. He was unable as Nappa grabbed his leg and swung him towards Gohan, but Piccolo regained control within few seconds and landed beside Gohan.

Krillin and Chiaotzu jumped towards Nappa. Nappa punched Krillin away and started hitting Chiaotzu's stomach with his knee making him cough some blood.

"Chiaotzu" Tien yelled as he ran towards Nappa to save his friend. Nappa looked towards Tien and threw almost unconscious Chiaotzu away. As Tien reached Nappa, Nappa tried giving a punch to Tien's stomach but Tien jumped above Nappa's head and kicked his ribs. Nappa turned around in anger grabbing Tien by his face giving a punch to his chest which shattered Tien's rib cage and hurt his internal organs.

***No, Tien*** Gohan thought as he rushed to help Tien. He kicked Nappa in the back of his head. Nappa lost his interest in Tien and released him. Tien fell down and was now coughing blood badly. Nappa turned around to see his attacker but Gohan had already moved towards Tien and Piccolo engaged in trading kicks and punches with Nappa "Are you alright Mr. Tien?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" Tien spoke wiping blood away "Just few broken ribs" he said coughing some more blood. Gohan was helping Tien get on his feet when Nappa kicked Piccolo away.

"Stop wasting time Nappa" said Vegeta "Finish them off as quickly as you can. We have to get our wish and then destroy Frieza." said Vegeta smirking "But leave the Namek alive."

Nappa turned towards Vegeta when Chiaotzu got stuck to his back. "Get away from me you disgusting earthling." Nappa shouted as he tried to detach Chiaotzu from himself. He was unable to do so he smashed his back into a huge rock. He did the same twice before flying up few hundred meters "Get off of me or die." he yelled before moving towards ground at tremendous speed. Nappa's back was facing the ground and he was moving towards pointed cliffs.

**~Leave him Chiaotzu or you will die~** Tien said to his friend telepathically.

**~Listen Tien. You will always be my true friend. This is maybe the only way we can win. Goodbye my friend. I am doing this to save you~** Chiaotzu replied shutting his eyes.

"No Chiaotzu" Tien shouted when he realized what his best friend is going to do "You're not going anywhere."

Gohan looked towards Chiaotzu wondering what is happening when suddenly Chiaotzu started to glow and exploded the next moment leaving Gohan and others in complete shock.

"What a fool" commented Vegeta "He let his guard down and these earthlings got a chance to attack."

"He…he sacrificed himself to save all of us" Krillin muttered still in wonder.

"What an extraordinary feat. You see, Gohan. Size alone is not enough; you have to have a heart and cunning too.

"What a hero isn't he?" said Vegeta mockingly "Don't get your hopes so high" he said pointing upwards

Everyone looked above where Chiaotzu did his kamikaze attack. "He…He is a monster" said Gohan shocked on seeing Nappa, the smoke was gone to reveal Nappa who had no sign of harm.

"What the hell" exclaimed Krillin "Chiaotzu sacrificed himself for nothing?"

***This is bad*** thought Piccolo.

"Well he managed to warm me up" said Nappa laughing. He landed on earth's surface looking at the bleeding Tien. "You miss 'im already, huh? Well don't worry, you'll be joining 'im soon. Ha ha ha ha." Nappa said with an evil smirk.

"Calm down Tien" said Krillin "He is just trying to make you angry and besides you have already lost a lot of blood. You should not fight" but Tien ran towards Nappa trying to fight him with only one hand. Nappa was toying with Tien but soon he got bored. He again gave a punch to Tien's chest which made the Z fighter cough a lot of blood. "Enough of this stupid game" Nappa said and he fired a ki blast which penetrated Tien's chest, killing the warrior.

"Gohan let's power up to our maximum" said Piccolo powering up as a white aura surrounded him. Gohan nodded and followed his mentor powering up. A white aura with light blue hue surrounded him. Krillin followed them.

***What? They were still holding back?*** Vegeta questioned himself turning his scouter on. The readings on scouter were going up before settling down. "Hey Vegeta what is their power levels now?" asked Nappa punching his palm with the other hand.

"Baldy at 2470, Namek at 3090 and Kid at 2740" said Vegeta ***Nappa is currently at 6000*** "Their combined power level is 8300" replied Vegeta "But they are still no match for us" he said. ***How they became so strong in a year? They had trouble beating that weakling Raditz and now their combined power is more than that of Nappa's but Nappa is still not at full power.*** he thought the last part smirking.

"You people think you can beat me now hun" Nappa moved towards them rotating his arms "Let's see who will die now."

"No more" Gohan yelled staring Nappa who was coming towards them "First Yamcha, then Chiaotzu and now Tien." he said clenching his fists "The only one who will die now will be you." He said taking his stance.

"Damned kid. You don't know with whom you're messing" Nappa said "I will squash you like the bug you're" Nappa said and moved at amazingly high speed towards Gohan. As he reached his target, Piccolo kicked his backside. Nappa turned around and started dueling with Piccolo. After few seconds Krillin jumped in front punching his gut and Gohan jumped up hitting Nappa's back of head with a knee. Nappa ate a lot of kicks and punches in a few seconds before jumping away from his enemies. "WHAT THE HELL!" Nappa was stunned when he saw twelve instead of three people. Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin have used multiform technique to split into four when Nappa was not looking towards them.

Nappa growled eyeing them "Now you will witness the full power of Nappa" he yelled powering up and the small stones around him started to rise up in the air.

"Darn it" cursed Piccolo "He was also holding back."

"This is bad" said Krillin in horror.

***Where are you father?* **thought Gohan.

OoOoO

**~Goku. Goku can you hear me~ **a voice called inside Goku's head who was on his full speed trying to reach the check in station. Hearing the voice Goku almost fell down from the snake way.

"King Kai is that you?" asked Goku continuing his journey.

**~Yes it's me Goku. You're doing pretty well. You have already passed more than half of the snake way~** King Kai telepathically told to his pupil.

"How much time is it will take if I continue running like this?" asked Goku jumping ahead towards his destiny.

**~Almost one hour and thirty minutes~** replied King Kai after doing some calculations. **~You are the only hope Goku. Tien, Yamcha & Chiaotzu had already left the physical plane~** Goku groaned in anger on hearing this information.

"How Gohan and the others are doing" asked Goku.

**~They are currently in a good state but the saiyan they are fighting is a lot stronger than them~ said King Kai ~I have a plan Goku. I will try to talk with Piccolo and tell him to ask the saiyans for one or two hours break. You know saiyans are always looking for challenges. When they will realize someone strong enough, who can give them a good fight is coming, they will surely wait~**

"King Kai you are talking very intelligently today" said Goku grinning "Great plan."

**~Yeah continue your journey. I will talk with Piccolo~**

OoOoO

"Scared to fight him" Vegeta said smirking "His power level is now 8500. You all can still live if you give us the dragon balls. We will leave without killing any more of you."

Piccolo and others just stared at him without saying a word. "I have a plan" Gohan said suddenly with a little hint of smirk on his face, slowly enough so only his companions can hear him "Piccolo, his tail." he whispered.

Piccolo nodded realizing what Gohan meant. "Alright kid. That's what we talked about during our training session."

Krillin nodded smiling a little "That's what Goku's plan was before teaming up with you against Raditz"

"Alright let's do it" said Gohan looking at Nappa who was stretching a little after completing his power up. "Who'll grab his tail?" asked the little fighter.

"Krillin will distract him. I'll grab his tail because I'm the faster one" said Piccolo "Then Gohan will attack him head on." The other two nodded understanding their role.

Nappa yelled running towards them. Piccolo and Gohan moved in different directions and Krillin stayed in Nappa's trajectory, jumping away at the last moment. Nappa followed him and Krillin tried his best so no punch or kick thrown by Nappa touches him.

Piccolo and Gohan were watching Nappa try to hit Krillin. When Nappa was concentrated on Krillin, Piccolo caught him fully unguarded and used that moment to move behind him and catch his tail. "Now" Piccolo yelled and Gohan launched himself towards Nappa. As Gohan reached Nappa, he got a full blow to his face and Piccolo got an elbow in the middle of his chest.

"Fools you think this trick will work on me? I and Vegeta have trained ourselves to get rid of this weakness." he said kicking Piccolo away.

Blood was coming out of Gohan's nose and Piccolo's mouth. Nappa raised his one hand up, to punch a hole through Piccolo who was lying on the ground. "Watch out Nappa" yelled Vegeta and Nappa turned back to see a golden energy disk coming towards him. It was too late for Nappa to react, the disk cut right through his right arm, just near his elbow.

Nappa screamed in pain grabbing his right limb "My hand!" he screamed as blood gushed from his wound.

"That was for your saibaman destroying Tien's arm" said Krillin bringing his hand, which he used to throw the Destructo disk, back down.

"You pest, you attacked behind my back" Nappa yelled as he launched himself towards Krillin. A kick to the back of head and Krillin was knocked out cold. As soon as Nappa landed on ground he received a kick from Gohan and the next moment a punch from Piccolo. "I can beat you two rodents with only one arm" Nappa giving a vicious punch to Piccolo's stomach and a kick that sent Gohan flying away. Piccolo fell down on ground and Nappa started crushing Piccolo's chest with his foot. "How that feels Namek hun?" He grinned, crushing Piccolo's ribs as blood came out of Piccolo's mouth.

***No. Not Piccolo too*** Gohan thought looking towards the unconscious Krillin "I can't let Piccolo die" he said getting up a white aura surrounding him. Vegeta's scouter started showing him power readings "Power level 8900!" he said turning towards Gohan. ***It's not possible, even for a saiyan kid and he is only a half saiyan* **Vegeta thought as he watched Gohan move towards Nappa and giving his friend a kick to face. The kick sent Nappa flying away as he crashed into a big cliff and the whole cliff collapsed on top of Nappa. "Now his power level dropped down to 2800" Vegeta said still surprised looking towards Gohan and then turning his head to where Nappa was trying to stand up.

"Are you alright Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan as he helped Piccolo get in sitting position on ground. Piccolo nodded in reply astonished by what his pupil did. He looked over to Nappa who managed to get out of the debris. Nappa was injured in a lot of places especially with a big bruise where Gohan hit him. Nappa was unguarded and Piccolo jumped up taking advantage of the situation. He placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead "Special Beam Canon" Piccolo shouted, "Ha," extending his fingers towards Nappa, who was looking down.

"NAPPA" Vegeta yelled and Nappa looked up. He jumped away from the yellowish-orange beam of light but the attack penetrated his left shoulder making it unable to use.

"This is the moment Gohan. This is our only chance to eliminate him." Piccolo said landing behind Gohan and his student nodded in reply.

***Nappa fought numerous battles and he never got anything more than a bleeding mouth and few bruises. This is pathetic. He is a high class full blood saiyan and he is losing to a Namek and a half-bred saiyan*** Vegeta thought flying towards Nappa "Give me your hand Nappa" Vegeta demanded. "Oh I forgot, you are only left with one and that's too dysfunctional" Vegeta said smirking and grabbed Nappa by his one leg throwing him up in sky. "Vegeta!" Nappa screamed as he moved away from earth's surface but soon was silenced when Vegeta killed him with an energy attack.

Gohan and Piccolo were taken aback by what they saw. "He killed his own friend?" asked Gohan to no one in particular.

"He was just a soldier. Besides losing to you people made him disgraceful for a saiyan, he wasn't worthy enough anymore." Vegeta said smirking.

Piccolo cursed after hearing a telepathic message when Vegeta was telling the reason of killing Nappa. It was King Kai with a message telling Piccolo that Goku will reach there in about an hour. King Kai asked Piccolo to get a break of one hour ***So the saiyan prince is much stronger than Nappa*** Piccolo thought ***We are doomed, I don't even know if we can beat him after Goku arrives* **"So which one of you will say goodbye to your life first? Both of you are no match for me" Piccolo's though were cut in middle by Vegeta.

"We were no match for Nappa" Piccolo started to say "How do you think we will be a challenge against you?" Gohan was confused on the words of his mentor. "Goku will reach here soon. He was the one who helped me fight Raditz. If you want a real challenge wait for one hour. Goku will fight with you." Gohan was happy to know that his father is coming and Vegeta got a scowl on his face on hearing this.

"You mean the weakling saiyan Kakarrot? He is no match for me he didn't even had any chance against Nappa." Vegeta said, "He will be waste of my time as well."

Piccolo growled "We progressed so much in a year; Goku is a saiyan think how much he would have progressed. He is the only challenge you can get on this planet."

Vegeta hmphed in reply sitting on a rock "Fine" he said "I will wait, but for just one hour. Then I will kill the boy, that unconscious bald head and beat the crap out of you until you tell me where the dragon balls are."

Piccolo moved with Gohan towards Krillin, keeping an eye on Vegeta who was not even looking at them. Krillin was mumbling few things with his eyes closed still laying the ground. He slowly woke up looking everywhere looking at Vegeta and his fellow Z fighters made him realize what was happening there.

"What happened to Nappa?" he asked getting on his feet.

"Vegeta killed him" replied Gohan.

OoOoO

"_So only three people of Earth's Special Forces are left and one saiyan but it looks like they are not fighting anymore. We don't know why this is happening but we have good news that our military is nearing the area."_

"Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu are gone. Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan are also not in great shape." Master Roshi murmured "If something happens to Piccolo we are screwed. If Piccolo dies, Kami will die too and the dragon balls will be gone. Where is Goku?"

OoOoO

"Why you killed all those humans from military and news crew. They were no threat to you" Piccolo yelled after Vegeta destroyed the whole military force without breaking a sweat.

"One hour is finally over" Vegeta replied cracking his knuckles, ignoring the question of Piccolo. "Seems like Kakarrot is too busy to help his friends." he said smirking. The remaining three Z fighters took their stances and Vegeta flew towards them.

OoOoO

"What happened to the damn TV" ChiChi yelled after getting up. She had fainted when she saw Nappa punch Gohan and elbow Piccolo.

"The other saiyan destroyed the military and every TV crew I guess" Master Roshi said.

"I don't want excuses." ChiChi yelled getting up "I want to know how is my" she stopped mid-sentence when Baba entered the house through the window. "I came here to show you people what is going in the battlefield" she said as she jumped down from her crystal ball "Magic ball show me the battle for the future of the world." she said and the ball began to glow as ChiChi waited in annoyance, trying to control her anger.

OoOoO

"That's it I am there" Goku said when the check in station came in his view but suddenly he stopped on seeing few familiar faces.

"Hun" Goku whispered. "Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu look here" he yelled waving his hand, gaining attention of his three friends who were near the start of snake way. "Well not so nice to see you guys here." Goku said chuckling but then started speaking in a serious tone "Those saiyans will pay for what they did." **[2]**

"Goku my friend" Yamcha started speaking putting his hands on Goku's shoulders "I know that you can beat them, try your best my friend."

"Only one of them is left now." Tien said "We three, with the help of King Yemma overpowered the dead saiyan and he is now at his rightful place, hell."

"Yeah" Chiaotzu said "We are going to King Kai's place. Wish us back when you defeat them" he finished and they started moving towards their destination saying bye to Goku.

***I will not let your sacrifices become useless*** Goku thought as he entered King Yemma's office where Kami was waiting for him. "Grab my hand" Kami said and Goku did the same. Kami teleported both of them, himself and Goku, to his lookout. "Quick" Kami yelled and Goku jumped from the lookout calling for his ride "Kinotun" he yelled and his faithful yellow cloud came below him. "I should get few senzu beans first" he said and Kinotun stopped at Korin's place. "Hey Korin quick, give me some senzu beans" he yelled and the white cat moved inside eyeing Goku "These are the only ones I have now" He said giving five senzu beans to Goku. "Thanks Korin" he said as Kinotun took him towards his destination. ***Man I can I sense two big powers. One is unfamiliar, must be the saiyan and the other one…*** Goku thought eating a senzu bean to restore his full strength ***…Is Gohan?* **he asked himself on sensing Gohan's high ki.

OoOoO

"Leave him!" Gohan yelled as Vegeta continued punching Piccolo's face. He was holding the Namek by his throat. Krillin was watching in horror and shock as he felt Gohan's power building up.

***The kid generates more power every time he becomes angry*** thought Vegeta smirking ***this is gonna be fun. Seems like he had some emotional bond with this green meat.* **Vegeta thought still beating Piccolo when suddenly he felt a strong kick on his face which made him fly few meters away. As soon as he recovered Gohan was delivering punch after punch on his chest. Vegeta was completely caught off guard but soon he gave a strong kick to Gohan which sent the young boy fly away.

Gohan stood up panting a little. "Stupid boy" Vegeta growled wiping some blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. ***He was able to summon more power than I anticipated. It can be trouble if he summon a lot of power and catches me off guard while I'm fighting with the namek*** "Die!" Vegeta yelled bringing his right hand forward and stretching it towards Gohan. He shot a purple energy beam from his hand. Gohan crossed his both hand in front of him trying to block the attack. Piccolo and Krillin jumped towards Gohan to protect him but Piccolo got a devastating punch in his midsection, Vegeta rotated in midair to give a strong kick to Krillin's back, as his attack made contact with Gohan.

"One is dying slowly, the other two are out cold" Vegeta murmured grabbing his scouter from where he was sitting before he started to fight.

He turned it on "Namek's power level is at 2200, baldy at 1800 and the kid is at 500 and his power level is going down. He will die soon." **[3]**

**AN- Here it is, chapter seven, finally lol. In the next chapter Goku will fight Vegeta and this saga i.e. Saiya-jin saga will end in next two chapters then we will move to the Namek and the Frieza saga. This chapter took time because I wrote the fight scenes about three times. Give me your thoughts about the fight scenes. This is my longest chapter till now. Twice of my last chapter which was longest of the story till now. And yeah if you find any typo or any other error PM me.**

**[1] Tien lost one hand and was losing his power so he is weaker.**

**[2] Tien, Yamcha & Chiaotzu should have met Goku somewhere in manga/anime because they were using the same route to go to king kai's planet which Goku was using to return to check in station.**

**[3] Piccolo and Krillin are drained from fight with Nappa and Gohan is well…..**

**RKF22- Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Ky111- Gohan will use it but only sometimes.**

**Kelis- Thanks.**

**Read & Review, reviews motivates a lot.**

**Summer vacations ended in India, they were not even two months long :( so I will update twice every month.**


	8. A Saiyan Duel

**AN- Hello earthlings, it's been a month. Sorry for the late update guys and girls. I got a BETA. I decide I will update after he checks the first seven chapters, and make them error free. But sadly he was very busy with his own work. He will help me after two-three weeks. Here is next one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own it.**

"Talking"** *Thinking* ~Telepathy or Flashback~**

**Saiya-jin saga**

**Chapter 8- A Saiyan Duel**

"Commander!**" **yelled a fat, short, yellow colored alien; in a galaxy far, far away "Our radar system had detected a huge ship… They are coming right towards our planet, Sir."

"Those damn Planet Trade Organization guys must be here to collect the monthly tax." said the commander.

"The power level reader is showing some tremendously huge power level, about 220,000… IT'S FRIEZA!" yelled an alien when the power level detecting device in front of him, recognized whose power level it is.

***The last time that monster was here… our cities, our planet and our race were almost destroyed.*** thought the commander running towards his kings' palace, remembering the horror that Frieza's men have caused. Their planet's strongest warriors were no match for Frieza's henchmen. Those who possessed any threat to Frieza's men were dead as soon as Frieza lifted one of his fingers.

This planet received a lot of profit by inter-galactic business. When Frieza arrived for the first time, he was not there to eliminate them and sell the planet. Frieza and his men left when the natives agreed to pay regular tax.

"Lord Papunan… Frieza is coming; his ship will reach our atmosphere within 15 minutes." The commander said bowing while kneeling in front of his king. "What are your orders?" questioned the commander.

"There is no need to fear…" replied the king, getting up from his place "We are now part of Frieza's kingdom. He won't hurt us. We pay him every damn month."

"But still…"

"Silence," commanded the king, silencing the officer and whispers of other people present there. "Tell our remaining army men to get prepared…. in case we need them." The king mumbled the last part before ordering the commander in charge of planet's army.

"As you wish lord" the commander said before bowing in front of his king and moving away from there.

OoOoO

"Lord Frieza," said a fat, red alien. A scouter in front of his one eye, "Our ship is now in this mudball's atmosphere."

"I know, Dodoria" said a lizard like alien, "Let's get the dragon balls" he said as the front section of ship opened. "Everyone, stay on the ship, except for Dodoria, Zarbon and Kiwi." Frieza said. He and the underlings, he had taken name of, started flying towards the surface of the planet.

"These people are so good; they are already here to greet me." Frieza said as his feet touched the planet's surface, few meters away from the king and few hundreds of men behind him.

"Lord Frieza," said the king bowing in front of the most feared monster in universe. Before he was able to speak any further, Frieza stretched his one hand forward, palm facing the king and his army. Frieza pushed a little ki out of his hand and every inhabitant of the planet, standing in front of him, fell down.

"There is no need for your ass kissing" Frieza said with a sadistic smirk as the king and his men stood up, shivering.

"Why are you…you here L-L-Lord Fr-Frieza?" asked the commander, his voice showing his fear.

"Lord Frieza is looking for things called Dragon Balls" said Zarbon. A blue skinned, tall alien.

**OoOoO**

Piccolo and Krillin jumped towards Gohan to protect him but Piccolo got a devastating punch in his mid-section, Vegeta rotated in midair to give a strong kick to Krillin's back as his ki attack made contact with Gohan, resulting in a huge blast.

"One is dying slowly; the other two are out cold." Vegeta murmured grabbing his scouter from where he was sitting before he started to fight.

He turned it on "Namek's power level is at 2200, baldy at 1800. The kid is at 500 and his power level is going down. He will die soon now that his power level droped to 2." Vegeta turned his scouter off but didn't remove it. "Now I have to wait for these two weaklings to get up." he said grunting. ***First Nappa and now this half-blood filth… I have officially became the next saiyan eradicator*** Vegeta thought and burst into laughter.

"Darn it" Piccolo murmured, he came back to senses very quickly, "I was unable to protect Gohan" he whispered, slowly trying to get up. He glared towards Vegeta clenching his teeths "You will pay for it." Piccolo said wiping some blood away from his mouth, he took his stance and started running towards Vegeta. The prince was waiting for him calmly. As soon as Piccolo reached him, Vegeta brought his left hand forward; he charged an attack and launched it at the Namek. Piccolo managed to cross his arms in front of him but the energy of attack made his body bleed even more. Vegeta's attack pushed him back where Gohan was slowly dying.

Piccolo hit the ground just beside Gohan, his gi shattered "I am proud of you kid" Piccolo said smiling, thinking about the year they spent together training. Suddenly his face lit up with a smile when he felt Goku's ki coming towards them. He smirked, placing one hand on top of Gohan's head ***I just have to keep us alive until Goku comes.* **He thought getting up looking towards Vegeta, smirking all the time. "What is so funny Namek" Vegeta said pointing his index and middle finger towards Piccolo. He started attacking Piccolo's full body with small ki attacks. Piccolo fell down on his knees and hands, panting, his full body covered in his own purple blood.

He looked up to find Vegeta standing right in front of him. The saiyan prince grabbed Piccolo by his neck; bringing the Namek to the level of his own face "I turned you into a fountain of blood," he said smirking "Now tell me where I will get the dragon balls?"

"You will never get your filthy hands on the dragon balls." Piccolo said and spitted on Vegeta's face. Vegeta slapped Piccolo away and the green warrior fell down on ground with his face in the mud. "You insect" Vegeta said wiping the spit with his glove clad hand, forming a ki ball in the other one. He threw the ki ball on Piccolo's back, burning the cloths and his skin. Piccolo cried out in pain when Vegeta punched him at that same spot.

"Stupid Namek tell me where the Dragon Balls are or else I'll kill you," Vegeta said trying to push his hand deeper in Piccolo's body.

Piccolo coughed some blood "Kill me and the dragon balls will be gone" he said. "What?" Vegeta exclaimed as he removed his hand from Piccolo's wound. Piccolo took this opportunity; he turned around and shot a big ki attack on Vegeta at pointblank region. ***That was all the energy I had. Goku… now it is up to you* **Piccolo though as his hand fell down limply beside him.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta's body was unharmed. "Trying to act smart, Namek," he said stomping on Piccolo's hand, which the Namek used to shoot the ki attack. "I will crush you like the bug you're" he said applying some force and breaking Piccolo's hand's bones. "Patience is not my strongest virtue," he said charging a ki ball in one hand looking angrily towards the smiling Namekian "I have asked you about the Dragon Balls enough time, now prepare to die" Vegeta said and blasted Piccolo's head with the attack.

"No," yelled the approaching Goku as he jumped from his ride, kinotun "Darn it, I was late to save Piccolo. Now that Piccolo is dead no one can be brought back."

"So finally decided to come out of your hiding… Kakarot" Vegeta said. Goku didn't answer him and moved towards his childhood best friend. He pushed one senzu bean in Krillin's mouth and the earthling stood up "You did a great job Krillin." Goku said smiling and moving towards his 'dead' son.

"What's happening here?" Vegeta said clenching his fists when Goku kneeled down beside his son. Goku turned his head towards Vegeta and then again turned towards his son.

"Gohan," Goku said placing a hand on Gohan's head "I am proud of you my son" he said and pushed three senzu beans in his son's mouth. "I don't know how you're healing your friends Kakarot, but the brat is dead" Vegeta said smirking. Goku groaned "You will pay for what you have done. I will not let you go away with what you and your men have done to my friends and especially to my son."

"You people are just waste of my time." Vegeta said

"Your overconfidence will be the reason of your end."

"What? How the devil you're still alive?"

"I don't know. I was feeling pain, my power, my life, slipping away; but then I sensed Piccolo's ki filling my body and after sometime I felt my full power returning back and then the pain leaving my body." said Gohan looking here and there when he was unable to sense Piccolo's ki.

"That damned Namek. When he was near the boy, he would have transferred some part of his remaining energy to the brat. That's why he was able to survive till Kakarot somehow restored him to full health." Vegeta murmured realizing what must have happened. "Good thing I killed him." he said out loud.

***Oh no!*** Gohan exclaimed in his head on finding his mentor's headless body in a small crater. Tears filling the young boy's eyes, as he clenched his fists in anger.

"You people are interesting" Vegeta said "Too bad, you all will die. Who will beat me…You?" Vegeta said glaring towards Kakarot, "You're nothing but a low class soldier who was killed by that weakling brother of yours. A little half-breed's prescence will not make much difference." Vegeta said turning the scouter on. "Baldy's power level is 2470, your power level is 5000," ***they can hide their strength so I don't know how much stronger Kakarot really is. The kid…his power level is… it's constantly fluctuating… 4200 and now almost 5000 and now going down.* **Thought Vegeta and turned off his scouter.

"Unfortunately…" Krillin murmured "…he is right. We don't stand a chance against him" Krillin said slowly enough so only his teammates can hear. "I can sense how much energy Goku is suppressing. Even he is not strong enough to beat Vegeta."

"Don't worry, Krillin. I got few tricks up my sleeves." Goku said smirking "You two better leave now. I will fight him alone"

"I don't want to lose you again father," said Gohan tears filling his eyes "Now that Piccolo and Kami are gone…"he said sniffing "We can't even wish anyone back."

"Hey don't cry now son," Goku kneeled down beside Gohan "I will be back home as soon as this ends. Nothing will happen to me." Goku said getting up and looking fiercely towards Vegeta.

Krillin grabbed Gohan's hand and started levitating a little above ground "Let's go Gohan." Gohan looked towards Krillin and his father, not able to come to a decision on what he shall do. "Don't waste time Gohan," Krillin said "Listen to your daddy and leave this place…trust your father." Gohan nodded a little in reply as he started to fly away from battlefield along side Krillin.

"The only place you will go from here is the next dimension" Vegeta said and sent an energy blast towards the leaving duo.

Before the greenish wave of ki reached the two, Goku jumped in front and punched the attack away from them.

"Your fight is with me," Goku said standing in midair "Let them go."

"Why not Kakarot, I won't mind killing the last full blooded saiyan myself." Vegeta said crossing his hands in front of his chest.

***It's too bad! It seems he's totally determined to end things this way! He sure would make a good sparring partner* thought **Goku but was interrupted when Krillin raised his hand to shake Goku's "Hm?"

"Hey… Goku, you're my friend. We grew up together. Just make sure that…that we both grow old together too." Krillin said. "Right, I couldn't have asked for a better best friend than you Krillin." Goku said grabbing Krillin's hand. After leaving his friend's hand Goku turned towards his son "Gohan I guess your mother is at Roshi's, give her a big hug on my behalf, okay?" Gohan nodded in reply. "Don't try to grab his tail father, that trick will not work on him"

Vegeta growled watching them waste his time. "I know a better place where we can fight, Follow me." Goku said looking towards Vegeta as he started flying in a particular direction. Vegeta followed him, leaving Gohan and Krillin where the actual battle started.

"Let's go Gohan," Krillin said "We should go to Master Roshi's house."

"I am not going anywhere," Gohan said sternly "We will wait here in case…in case father needs any help"

Krillin nodded in reply and Gohan went into mediating position, concentrating on the ki of his father. ***I lost him once, and now Piccolo is gone too. I will never see Piccolo again* **Gohan thought clenching his fists ***I won't lose papa again***

OoOoO

"Stop wasting time Kakarot," Vegeta said landing on top of a cliff "We will fight here" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

***No innocent will get hurt here* **Goku thought landing on a slightly shorter cliff in front of Vegeta.

"Kakarot, I have a proposition for you. I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, would like to offer you, Kakarot, a low blood Saiyan soldier, the opportunity to stand beside me in this conquest. With Nappa gone, I could use a good man. Think about it. We would rule the planets. You could have anything you desired. Nothing would be out of your grasp. Well, what do you say Kakarot?" Vegeta said trying to get Goku on his good side.

"I have everything I could ever want right here on Earth, so I'll have to say, no thanks."

"Don't be a fool Kakarot. You're a saiyan, you have the desire to fight and your sheer motive is to prove that you're better fighter than anyone else in this universe." Vegeta said with a scowl "You can be my new partner. Together we can kill Frieza and rule the universe."

"I'm not a saiyan, I am not 'Kakarot,' my name is Son Goku. I don't want to do be part of your dirty deeds. You have to pay for hurting my friends and my son. Earth and its people will not be enslaved by anyone. Freedom is everyone's birth right. Besides I've seen how you treat your partners, not much job security" Goku said ***who the hell is Frieza?* **he thought.

"Ha ha … ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Nice speech Kakarot. Say whatever you want but you can't deny your saiyan heritage. I haven't killed anyone but the damn Namek." Vegeta said taking his stance "Alright then, so be it. You had your chance."

Goku took his stance "Why you killed Piccolo? You were here for the Dragon Balls, because of you Vegeta, the Dragon Balls are gone now."

"It's simple, Kakarot. That Namekian created the Dragon Balls, here on Earth. It means planet Namek should also have them. It makes sense. I will go there to become immortal… but don't be sad Kakarot; I will help you see your friends again." Vegeta said "In the next dimension!" he yelled before jumping towards Goku.

Goku managed to block the punch and threw a right hook, which Vegeta dodged easily. They started trading kicks and punches. None of them were able to find any opening in the other one's stance.

OoOoO

"They're fighting now," Gohan said still in mediating position, a white aura surrounding him "I can feel it."

"Yeah, me too" Krillin said.

"They're evenly matched" said Gohan "But I know both are still holding their power, especially Vegeta… he is holding a big amount of his power."

Krillin nodded, sitting Indian style in midair.

OoOoO

"Look at them go" Oolong said mesmerized by the battle between two saiyans.

"Move away," Chi-Chi said pushing the pig away "Let me watch it" she said looking at the crystal ball, biting at the end of her handkerchief. "When Goku reached the battle? And where is Gohan!?" she yelled when she was unable to spot his son. She had fainted when Vegeta's attack hurt her son.

"Goku reached there after Piccolo was killed, he left that place after giving Gohan senzu beans..." Ox king informed her daughter "Gohan is fine now, honey."

Master Roshi was comforting Bulma who started crying on Piccolo's death, after realizing her boyfriend, Yamcha, can never be revived again.

OoOoO

After an even battle for few minutes Vegeta was first to land a successful blow, he gave a kick to Goku's ribs. After the kick Vegeta hit Goku using a strong left hook. Vegeta turned around in midair and kicked Goku's back which made Earth's hero to fall down on his hands and knees. "Bow to the prince," Vegeta said smirking. Goku moved away from below before Vegeta was able to hit the back of Goku's skull with his elbow. Goku swept Vegeta's leg from under him and made the saiyan prince lose his balance. Vegeta landed on his hands. He used his one hand to push himself few feet away from Goku. Goku also jumped few feet in opposite direction, panting a little.

"What's the matter, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "You don't seem too eager to continue. Don't tell me you already need to catch your breath. We were just getting started."

"I think we should stop the warm-up and get serious." Goku said slightly smirking "Time to power up!" Goku yelled as a white aura surrounded him.

Vegeta turned on his scouter, "Power level 6000 …. 7200 … 7900 …" Vegeta murmured checking his enemy's small power level. "IT'S OVER 9000!" Vegeta yelled as he removed his scouter and crushed it. **[1]**

Goku finished powering up as his power level settled at 9000. "Kaio-ken times 2!" Goku yelled, a red aura surrounded him, and he jumped towards Vegeta.

The Kaio-ken technique increased his power and speed by two times. Goku and Vegeta started trading blows but this time Goku was able to hit more. He tried to hit Vegeta's gut with his knee but the saiyan prince grabbed it with his palm. "You are still no match for me Kakarot. I though you can be challenge after powering up, but you still disappoint me." Vegeta said as he gave a right hook to Goku and then a kick to ribs. "I will show you true power. Now brace yourself, you're going to witness the powers of a super saiyan."

Goku glared towards Vegeta, rubbing his ribs where Vegeta's kick had made contact with his body. Vegeta started powering up and small boulders started floating a little above the ground around him.

OoOoO

"Can you feel it," Krillin said fear evident in his voice.

Gohan nodded in reply, his eyes still close "Father doesn't have any chance to beat this guy. Vegeta's power level… it's more than that of daddy's."

Krillin gulped, looking with fear in the direction Goku went to fight Vegeta.

OoOoO

Vegeta stopped powering up and the rubble of stones, destroyed by his ki, settled down. "Let's finish this quickly Kakarot…" Vegeta said and jumped towards Goku. Goku quickly used Kaio-ken times 2 again but the earth's hero was not able to catch his opponent's movements. "…With your demise." Vegeta said as he nailed Goku with a knee to his gut. Goku coughed some blood but quickly regained his stance. He was unable to block Vegeta's hits. The Kaio-ken was no longer in affect.

After receiving more beating, Goku used Kaio-ken x2 and quickly moved away from Vegeta. As soon as Goku landed on a cliff, he met with a ki blast which he somehow managed to deflect away. Vegeta landed on a taller cliff which was on the right hand side of Goku, his tail flailing, a smirk plastered on his face.

Goku looked towards him, as he wiped some blood coming out of his mouth. His lips curling into smirk. ***This guy is too much. Using a double Kaio-ken against him is pointless. Sorry, King Kai… but I think I have to use a triple Kaio-ken to beat him.***

Goku ripped the upper portion of his gi, which was already shattered after the beating his took. His body scratched and bruised at several places. "Kaio-ken times three" Goku said as the red aura surrounded him once again. His power and speed increased, three times.

OoOoO

"Awesome!" Gohan exclaimed pumping his fist in the air "Can you feel father's power?" It is thrice of what was before."

Krillin smiled "He is stronger than Vegeta now!"

"Un hun" Gohan nodded.

OoOoO

Vegeta was unable to block or dodge any hit this time. Goku's elbow made contact with Vegeta's nose, which made blood flow from the prince's nose. Vegeta grabbed his nose and Goku used this opportunity to hit Vegeta's gut with his knee. The saiyan prince doubled over and Goku hit the back of Vegeta's head using his elbow. He jumped and turned his body in midair and stomped on Vegeta's back. Just as Goku's kick made contact with Vegeta's ribs, Kaio-ken's time was over and Vegeta was lying down.

Vegeta coughed some blood as he got up on his feet. "You impressed me Kakarot," He said wiping a little blood from his nose and mouth. "But now I will destroy you, with this whole fucking planet." He yelled. The greenish aura surrounding him intensified. Vegeta shot up, flying towards sky.

"No!" Goku yelled "That's not fair! Don't destroy the whole planet Vegeta, your fight is with me!"

"Deal with it." Vegeta said as he brought his hand on his sides, a green ball of energy forming in it.

***Man… I have to stop him* **Goku thought as he cupped his hands and brought them to his own side, a blue ball of energy forming between his palms.

"Gyarikku-Ho" **[2]**

"Kame Hame HA"

Both saiyans yelled at top of their lungs. Vegeta shot a green beam of energy and Goku a white one. That part of the sky started to glow more than the rest. Small boulders started getting detached from Earth's surface and moving up, towards the point where both energies had collided.

"DIE! Kakarot" Vegeta yelled as he started pouring more energy into his attack. Vegeta's Gyarikku started pushing Goku's Kame Hame wave down towards Earth.

"Darn it" Goku yelled clenching his teeths. The ground beneath him started shattering "I have no choice… I don't know if my body can take all the strain… but I have to do everything I can to protect this planet." **~Forgive me King Kai if I fail to save it~ **Goku sent a telepathic message before a dense, red aura surrounded him. "Kaio-ken times 4!" Goku yelled.

Goku's power increased four times and the Kame Hame wave got a massive increase in power and it started pushing the Gyarikku towards Vegeta.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled as Goku's attack started pushing him towards space. Goku fell down on his knees, the four times Kaio-ken attack taking a lot out of him.

OoOoO

"Is it over?" Krillin questioned.

"I think so," Gohan said nodding in agreement "Vegeta's ki is barely sensible now."

"Oh no" Krillin said as he felt Vegeta's ki again, near Earth's surface.

"Let's go there Krillin," Gohan said clenching his fists "I have a feeling that father will need my help."

"Right" Krillin said "Goku's ki had also fallen down."

"Let's go then" Gohan said. He picked up his sword that Piccolo had given him during the start of his training. ***I will avenge your death Mr. Piccolo.*** Gohan thought as he started flying towards the battle scene and Krillin followed him.

OoOoO

***Damn it*** Vegeta thought as he started flying towards Earth's surface, ***Kakarot is stronger than me… I think I have to transform to beat him.* **After getting pushed by the Kame Hame wave, almost till out of Earth's atmosphere. Vegeta had somehow managed to get out of the way of the powerful beam of energy.

"Here we go again" Goku said as Vegeta's came in his eyesight.

"Missed me?" Vegeta asked mockingly. His armor had few cracks. The left shoulder blade was gone and the bodysuit was burned as several places. "I can't wait for the moon, Kakarot" Vegeta said smirking and Goku realized that Vegeta was talking about transforming into an Oozaru "So I will use the technique invented by your father."

"My father…?" Goku asked surprised.

"That's right, Kakarot" Vegeta said forming a ball of ki in his right hand. "The creation of your father will be the reason of your end."

Goku glared towards Vegeta while holding his left arm. Using Kaio-ken x4 had saved the planet but the strain had broken his few bones.

"LET THERE BE LIGHT" Vegeta yelled as he shot the ki ball up. The ball burst after going few kilometers up in the air, forming a big, luminous ball.

OoOoO

"How in Kami's name the moon suddenly appeared outta nowhere?" asked Krillin surprised by the sudden lighting where Goku and Vegeta were fighting. He and Gohan stopped in midair to look at the 'moon.'

"That's no moon!" Gohan exclaimed while resuming his flight.

**AN- So how was this chapter? I will update the next one a lot sooner than this one. The next one will be end of this saga and we will go to Namek. So pack your bags for a space trip. Sorry again for the one month delay. Please Review.**

****Power Levels****

**Goku- 9,000**

**Vegeta- 20,000**

**Goku Kaio-ken x2- 18,000**

**Goku Kaio-ken x3- 27,000**

**Vegeta [Gyarikku Ho] - 42,000**

**Goku Kaio-ken x3 [KameHameHa] – 41,000**

**Goku Kaio-ken x4 [KameHameHa] – 50,000**

**-After the Energy Clash ended-**

**Vegeta- 13,000**

**Goku- 6,000**

**[1] How can someone stop himself from writing this one? It is originally "Over 8000," dubbing error made it "Over 9000!"**

**[2] Gallick Gun**

**Kelis- Thanks.**

**RKF22- Thanks. Yeah, he got senzu bean after a near death experience ; ) I am not too evil to kill my favorite character.**

**Ky111- Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this one.**

**Guest- Gohan will become a false SSJ once, maybe.**

**GV- Sorry for making you wait.**

**Shugokage- Thanks.**


	9. Battle's end

**AN- Here it is folks the last chapter of Saiyan saga. Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed. Here is the next one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own it.**

"Talking"** *Thinking* ~Telepathy or Flashback~**

**Saiya-jin saga**

**Chapter 9- Battle's End**

"LET THERE BE LIGHT" Vegeta yelled as he shot the ki ball up. The ball burst after going few kilometers up in the air, forming a big and luminous energy-ball.

OoOoO

"How in Kami's name the moon suddenly appeared outta nowhere?" asked Krillin surprised by the sudden lighting where Goku and Vegeta were fighting. He and Gohan stopped in midair to look at the 'moon.'

"That's no moon!" Gohan exclaimed while resuming his flight.

"What is that thing then?" Krillin questioned, thinking the possible things the big luminous ball could be.

"OH NO!" Gohan yelled as realization struck him. "Vegeta must have created that thing. He is probably going to use it… use it as a replacement of full moon."

"Hun?" Krillin mumbled, not quiet understanding what Gohan meant.

"Vegeta is going to use it to transform… transform into the big ape creature we saiyans become when we look at the full moon." Gohan explained.

"Oh man," Krillin said remembering the time he saw Goku transform into an Oozaru. "That's not good."

Gohan nodded while flying towards his destination.

OoOoO

"The greatest saiyans can compress the planet's atmosphere with a Power Ball to create a small artificial moon," Vegeta said glancing contentedly towards the 'moon' he created. His heartbeat, rising with every passing second. "It's finally time, Kakarot. It is finally time for you to die! A low-ranked fighter… simply shouldn't challenge one of the elite."

***What is he trying to do? I don't get it! After using that attack, his power went down as soon as he created that… that light ball. Is it some sort of attack like the Genki-dama?* **Goku thought looking with awe towards the strange ball of light.

"Too bad you don't have a tail, Kakarot. This technique takes more time to transform, but is still very handy." Vegeta said smirking "While you are standing there like a dense moron gawking at the energy sphere, instead of fighting me… I complete my transformat- RAAAAR!" Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence as the whole area filled with an animalistic roar. Vegeta's body increased in size and got covered with fur, his armor, gloves and boots have increased in size with the increase in his body size. Vegeta was now in his Oozaru form.

"What the hell!" Goku exclaimed "I have heard of apes like you. I've… YOU KILLED MY GRANDPA!" Goku yelled.

"Ha! Ha! Now that's a good one." Oozaru Vegeta laughed "Every saiyan with a tail can transform, if he looks at the full moon."

***What? That means I killed my… my grandpa!* **Goku shivered as realization struck him of what he accidentally did. "I think I am finally beginning to understand. The giant monster my grandpa warned me about… it was me. Yes, I get it now. I'm the one who destroyed the stadium at the world tournament. Why didn't anyone tell me? All these years, Master Roshi and the others, they must have known the truth. They must have seen me transform me into this… thing. I am sorry grandpa, I am sorry for killing you, I am sorry that I am unable to save the Earth."

"Pray to whichever god you can, Kakarot." Vegeta said taking a giant leap towards Goku, "No one can save you from my wrath."

"Damn it! He's fast for his size." Goku said avoiding getting stomped by Oozaru Vegeta.

"Let's see till when you can dodge." Vegeta yelled as Goku barely avoided his huge punch. Goku jumped away every time Vegeta tried to hit him.

***Damn it, it is getting harder and harder to dodge him.* **Goku thought but the next moment he was thrown away by a swing of Vegeta's tail. Goku cringed with pain, when Vegeta's tail struck his broken arm. Goku started jumping here and there avoiding the huge monkey he was fighting with. He successfully hid behind a cliff.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Vegeta said after smashing the same cliff Goku was hiding behind, with a single punch.

***The only attack that will be useful against this beast is Genki-dama* **Goku thought running away from Vegeta and lifting his working hand up. Goku started calling upon the nature to provide him with enough energy to defeat Vegeta. ***Damn him, he is not giving me enough time… I won't be able to gather energy this way.* **Gokusaid as he got struck by Vegeta's tail.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? You're running like a little girl instead of fighting like a man." Vegeta said kicking Goku hard. Goku sailed few meters in air before regaining control of his body. "Man, this is completely different than fighting Piccolo's grown-up form." Goku said coughing a little blood. "Think Goku, think. How can I get enough time to summon enough energy for the Genki-dama?" **[1]**

Suddenly an idea struck him and Goku jumped towards Vegeta's face. "Kaio-ken," Goku yelled and started moving towards Oozaru Vegeta with double speed. Vegeta was not expecting Goku to run into him, so he was naturally unable to react in time. Goku took this opportunity and put his working hand in front of his face. Goku was right between Vegeta's face and the Sun. Goku closed his eyes and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!"

"My eyes, I can't see!" Vegeta exclaimed as the Oozaru continued to wreck the nearby cliffs and huge boulders, with the mere touch of his hands and legs. ***That's it,* **Goku thought** *this is the moment* **and started flying away from Vegeta, he landed on top of a high cliff.

"The rivers, the trees, the wind and all things living in nature, please, offer me your fighting spirit. I ask of you… please." Goku said and pure energy started surrounding his body, pure energy that was coming from nature "It's almost done. The Genki-dama is almost finished."

"Where is he? Where is he!?" yelled Vegeta, trying to look around. "I can sense his energy… Ah! There he is." Vegeta said as he spotted Goku and started flying towards him.

"Got it!" Goku said as he concentrated the collected energy in his hand. "He's coming in fast, this is my best opportunity." Goku said and pushed his hand forward.

"Take this!" Vegeta yelled. He fired a beam of ki from his mouth before Goku was able to fire the Genki-dama. The wave of ki caught Goku by surprise and blew up the entire area. "Ha ha ha. Well, I guess that does it for the great hero of this puny little planet. Pity, heh heh. I was just beginning to enjoy the challenge." Vegeta said and burst into laughter.

"Damn it," Goku cursed, moving the rocks from top of him. "I never expected him to do something like that. I lost the energy I gathered." Goku said crushing a stone with his hand.

Vegeta turned his head towards the sound, "Awww… you look so scared… ha ha ha! Let me put you out of your misery once and for all!" he said and landed in front of Goku. He jumped towards Goku and landed right on his legs, breaking them. Goku started moaning with pain. "Oops! Sorry about that, but it seems like I squashed both of your legs. Ha ha ha." Vegeta said and moved a little away from Goku, he formed a fist and started moving his hand towards Goku's head. Catching the beast off guard, Goku concentrated his remaining ki in his working hand and blasted one of Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta placed his hand on his right eye and started roaring with pain and anger. "What have you done to my face!? Kakarot, now you're going to pay!" he said and grabbed Goku in one of his hands. He brought Goku to the level of his face and started squeezing him with both hands.

OoOoO

"No, Father!" Gohan exclaimed when his saiyan-gene-enhanced eyes saw Vegeta and super-sensitive ears heard Goku's cries of help. Vegeta's back was towards the approaching duo, so Gohan was not able to see his father. Goku was yelling with pain he was feeling because of Vegeta's crushing him between his palms.

"He's so huge!" Krillin exclaimed as Vegeta's body came into his view. ***What's up with Gohan's power level? It is increasing without him powering up. Maybe his power is getting fueled by his emotions.* **Krillin thought, gazing at Gohan. Meanwhile Gohan was feeling some strain in his body. He was able to sense increase in his own power level, his muscles were feeling like they might burst any minute.

"Y-yeah he's… he's huge." Gohan said, panting a little.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Questioned Krillin, concerned about the health of his best friend's only son. "You alright?"

"N-Nothing, I'm absolutely fine." Gohan said feeling sharp pain in his head.

"It's obvious that something is wrong with you kiddo," Krillin said "You stay here; I will go and help Goku."

**OoOoO**

"Lord Frieza is looking for things called Dragon Balls" said Zarbon. A blue skinned, tall alien.

"Dragon Balls… what are they Lord Frieza?" questioned the King. Frieza growled in reply and the very next moment the king was on ground, face in mud and Frieza's one leg was crushing his skull. "Oh poor king," Frieza said with a sadistic smirk on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Don't play dumb with me. I know your planet got these things called Dragon Balls. Hand them to me quickly and you people can live a little more." said Frieza. Hearing those words, the people standing their, started running away. Only the commander, few people of the army and few courageous common-men were standing there.

"AHHHH!" Papuan screamed as he felt Frieza increasing the force to crush his head. Suddenly a mysterious man jumped from the crowd. He was fully covered in cloths. "Leave the king alone." The mysterious savior of the king said and started flying towards Frieza. "Here he comes, the stupid hero to save his mighty king." said Frieza. Kiwi snickered before jumping and nailing the 'hero' with a knee to the gut. The mysterious fighter fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, and coughing a lot of purple blood.

"A disgusting slug on this planet?" questioned Frieza. "The namekian's power level is 100, Lord Frieza." Dodoria said after checking the mysterious hero's power level, who was surprisingly a Namek!

**OoOoO**

Gohan growled with anger "No, I am fine, I will help father too."

***Man what's wrong with him?*** Krillin thought "Okay, but at least lower your ki first. Gosh gohan, your ki seems… different?" he asked the son of his best friend.

"I-I don't know." Gohan said a little loud, annoyed of Krillin's constant blabbering.

"What was that?" yelled Oozaru Vegeta.

"Shhhh, speak slowly Gohan." Krillin said as he pulled himself and a very sweaty Gohan behind a huge rock.

"Y-yeah right" Gohan said. Krillin looked worriedly towards his new friend. "You hide here," Krillin said motioning Gohan to sit down "I will sneak behind Vegeta and cut his tail using Destructo Disk."

"If it was too easy," Gohan said panting a little "Dad would have cut his tail before getting caught. I think… Ahh!" Gohan stopped in middle of his sentenced as a sharp pain started arising in his body.

"I guess I have to save Goku on my own," Krillin said as he grabbed Gohan and helped him get down on the ground. Before Krillin was able to work on his plan, Vegeta started moving towards the rock they were hiding. Vegeta's one palm engulfed Kakarot "It seems like we have a little company over here." Vegeta said as he punched the same rock behind which Gohan and Krillin were hiding.

Krillin and Gohan both ran in opposite directions. Vegeta was not able to see anything because of the rubbles and dust he created by breaking that huge rock, but he was clearly able to hear the noise of two distinct footsteps.

Gohan and Krillin both jumped in air at the same time but Vegeta's ears were able to sense their movements. They both fired very powerful ki waves at the same time, targeting Vegeta's tail but Oozaru Vegeta was much faster than they thought he would be. Vegeta easily avoided their attack. The two balls of energy collided resulting in explosion. When the smoke cleared, Krillin was lying on ground knocked out cold, after getting a strong blog from Vegeta's tail. Vegeta suddenly jumped and flew towards Gohan, striking him too using his tail.

Gohan went flying directly into a cliff. The small cliff got destroyed just before the collision. The young warrior was buried by the ruins of the cliff's destruction. **[2]**

"Ha, what a puny rescue team you got, Kakarot. Your son and friend, both are good for nothing and they were dreaming to fight me." Vegeta said bringing Goku's head back up.

"Gohan… Damn it! I told them to go away and don't interfere between the fig- AAHHHH!" Goku yelled with pain, stopping in mid-sentence when Vegeta squeezed him again and threw him where Gohan was. Suddenly the debris and boulders surrounding Gohan exploded into bits and Gohan stood up, his gi was torn at many places but surprisingly he was unharmed. As soon as Gohan stood up, Goku went and collided head-on with his son. Gohan and Goku both fell down, moaning a little with the sudden pain of saiyan-saiyan collision.

"Being a good fiend is like being a photographer. You have to wait for the right moment." Vegeta said "Now after killing these two rodents. I, Vegeta― The prince of all saiyans, will be the only saiyan left in this world. No, not just saiyan, I will be the super saiyan." Oozaru Vegeta said and burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey, Gohan" Goku said shifting a little towards his son, "Can you fight him, son? Every bone of my body feels broken, I can't fight… If you can keep him distracted for long enough, I will be able to make an attack strong enough to defeat him."

Gohan didn't reply to his father. His attention was fully on the 'moon' created by Vegeta. The only sound Gohan was hearing, was the hammering of his heart in his small chest and the laughs of Vegeta.

"Gohan… ?" question Goku when his son didn't answered. "What's wrong, son? Your ki seems different and stronger than before." Goku said and looked a little downward when something pressed against his thighs. "A tail!?"

Suddenly Gohan jumped up growling a lot. His eyes were totally white, he was sporting a set of deadly fangs and a tail was waving behind him. Gohan started powering up. A white aura surrounded him and the small stones around him started levitating.

"Impressive display of dust, blemished brat." Vegeta said, turning his attention back towards the son of Goku. "What? A tail!" Oozaru Vegeta said as he noticed the young boy's loud growls and his tail.

Gohan jumped towards Vegeta and just before his punch made contact with the already standing Oozaru, Gohan also transformed into the Oozaru state in midair. His clothes were torn by the increase in his size. Vegeta crashed on ground, throwing spit from his mouth as Gohan's Oozaru-fist made contact with his jaw.

Vegeta got up glaring towards Gohan― who was growling a lot. "How can I forget that he's a half saiyan and that's too a kid?" Vegeta questioned himself. **[3]**

Gohan started running towards Vegeta and speared him. His momentum sent both of them to the ground. Gohan was trying to bite Vegeta using his fangs but Vegeta was able to stop Gohan, by holding him by his shoulders and pushing him away from his body. The whole area was filled with animal roars. Goku was still lying powerlessly on the ground. He had tilted his head to see the brawl of the giant Oozarus.

Vegeta placed his foot on Gohan's stomach and threw the smaller Oozaru away. "You're a low class scum just like your father! But you're even more pathetic." Vegeta said flying towards Gohan. Gohan heard Vegeta's voice and started flying towards him. Vegeta avoided Gohan's punch and successfully gave the smaller Oozaru a punch in the gut. Vegeta grabbed Gohan and picked him up above his head. Vegeta threw Gohan towards Goku's direction and the younger Oozaru fell several meters away from his father. "No, Gohan!" Goku yelled from ground. He was slowly collecting energy for Genki-dama, but the lack of energy in his own body was making the process very slow and difficult.

"I hope you're watching this Kakarot! Get a good look; because it's the last time you're going to see your son." Vegeta said as he landed in-between Goku and Gohan, Goku growled and yelled, "Get up son. Fight him, remember what happened to Piccolo. He's the one who killed him."

"Haa, you think a little saiyan-child transformed into Oozaru-state can control himself? He don't even know anything, he can't recognize you. It will be pretty interesting if I set him on you and he rips you in pieces." Gohan stood up and propelled himself towards Vegeta. Vegeta turned around when his Oozaru-ears sensed movements. "Ahhh!" Vegeta yelled as Gohan inserted his sharp fangs just beside his left shoulder. "I have control over myself, Vegeta," Gohan said as he withdrew his teeths from his opponenet's body. Gohan slashed Vegeta's arms using his sharp fingernails. "And you will pay for killing Piccolo." Gohan said as he swinged Vegeta and threw him away from his father. Gohan started flying and landed on top of Vegeta's chest. Gohan started jumping on top of him, crushing his ribs, but Vegeta wrapped his tail around Gohan's body and hurled him away.

"Stupid brat, you think you can win?" Vegeta questioned mockingly and slashed Gohan's chest using his sharp nails. Blood started flowing from the four scratch-wounds on Gohan's chest. The young saiyan cried out in pain as Vegeta gave a blow on the same spot using his elbow. Vegeta gave a blow to his stomach and Gohan doubled over. Vegeta struck a knee to Gohan's face and Gohan stood up again. He stepped back a little, trying to get away from Vegeta and grab hold of his breath. Vegeta formed a ki ball and tried to cut Gohan's tail but the younger saiyan easily avoided it. Vegeta tossed himself towards Gohan but the younger Oozaru sidestepped and gave a right hook to the bigger Oozaru.

Vegeta lost his balance for a moment and Gohan used this chance to use his tail and detach Vegeta's legs from ground. Vegeta fell down and Gohan jumped on top of him. He started giving blows after blows on Vegeta's face. Vegeta wrapped his tail around Gohan's throat and started to choke him.

Gohan started struggling for air but his attempts were futile. Suddenly he brought his hands down to Vegeta's face and pierced his second eye. "AHHH!" Vegeta cried out loud, losing his grip around Gohan's neck. Gohan jumped away from Vegeta, coughing a little.

"You bastard!" Vegeta yelled as he ran and punched Gohan in the face. "I had enough of you and your father! Now die!" Vegeta yelled as he continued punching Gohan's face and stomach. Gohan was taken aback and was unable to react for few moments; somehow, he managed to block few blows and successfully landed few of his own. He was easily able to land attacks through Vegeta's defense as the saiyan prince was without any working eye.

Both Oozarus stood up, jumping away from each other. Vegeta opened his mouth and a purple-colored ki wave escaped from his it. Gohan also opened his mouth and shot a golden-colored, flame-like ki wave towards Vegeta. Both waves of ki clashed and the area filled with bright lights. Vegeta was, obviously, more powerful. So he was easily pushing his ki towards Gohan. The younger boy was getting pushed backward.

**~Remember about Piccolo, son. Piccolo saved your life. He transferred his ki to your body and save you. Vegeta killed him. ~**

A voice rang inside of Gohan's head and the demi-saiyan's head filled with thoughts related to his dead mentor. A single tear escaped his eyes as Gohan raised his hands in anger. Gohan's raged increased his powers and now Gohan's ki attack was pushing Vegeta backwards at a very quick rate.

OoOoO

"What is happening?" Krillin said rubbing his head, his voice groggy. "Holy cow!" he exclaimed looking at Gohan and Vegeta, both in their Oozaru transformation "One is Vegeta… Is the other one Goku?" He questioned himself, getting up. He started moving towards the fighting Oozarus.

**~Hey, Krillin! ~ **Krillin heard a voice call inside his head.

"Hmm… Is that you, Goku?" Krillin said.

**~Yes, follow my ki and come here. I want you to help Gohan. I know exactly how you can do so. ~** Krillin heard Goku message and instantly started flying towards his friend. "Gohan is the second giant!"

OoOoO

Gohan's mouth blast collided with Vegeta and the saiyan prince fell down on ground before sailing few meters backwards in air. "God damn it!" Vegeta cursed getting up "Every time it looks like I am going to destroy them in a ki clash, they somehow power up and win it. If it wasn't for me losing considerable amount of my power with the fight with Kakarot, destroying this half-bred wouldn't have been any problem." Vegeta said taking his stance. He had already lost both of his eyes and now was completely dependent on his big ears to hear his enemies.

Gohan, under the influence of his anger, started running towards Vegeta. Vegeta tried to dodge Gohan's punch by sensing movements in air but his try was useless as Gohan's punch connected with his jaw and the saiyan prince has to move back a little to avoid more assault. Gohan jumped towards Vegeta and struck his elbow between Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta tried to punch Gohan but Gohan easily blocked it and struck his knee in Vegeta's chest. Vegeta coughed a little blood and started flying away from Gohan.

OoOoO

"Let's go!" Chi-Chi yelled as Bulma threw an airplane capsule on the land of Roshi's island.

"Ladies," Master started to speak and his elbow _accidentally_ brushed Chi-Chi's breasts "I think this is way too dangerous."

"Move away Roshi" Chi-Chi yelled angrily and Roshi left the entrance of airplane, slightly shivering with fear. "At least you use your brain, Bulma dear."

"Don't act like a coward Roshi," Bulma said moving inside "I am going to avenge Yamcha."

"These two are out of there mind." Roshi said shaking his head.

OoOoO

Gohan hurled himself towards Vegeta but this time Vegeta was ready. An evil smirk came across his lips as he quickly folded his hands beside himself. "Gyarikku-Ho" Vegeta yelled and sent the huge amount of ki towards Gohan. He was moving with fast speed; as a result, Gohan barely had time to react. He simply crossed his hands in front of him and took the blast head on. The force of the attack sent Gohan flying away; he collided with several cliffs in his paths and at last fell down on ground, he plowed the ground for few meters before stopping.

"You sure were worthy, a true saiyan warrior, but still, pathetic. Hahaha haha," Vegeta burst out laughing but suddenly stopped when he felt his tail getting removed. A Destructo disk fired by Krillin did its work. "NO! Who was that?" Vegeta yelled angrily as he shrunk back to normal. His body and face heavily bruised. His armor almost destroyed. Vegeta yelled and his ki rocked the area.

"Use the GENKI-DAMA!" Goku yelled and Vegeta turned his head towards the source of voice. "Damn you baldy!" Vegeta yelled and jumped from his position as soon as he realized Goku is giving Krillin orders to do some short of attack. Vegeta kept changing his position. ***Damn, baldy has lowered his ki to almost undetectable level.* **Vegeta continued jumping here and there trying to capture the slightest bit sound he can. Suddenly he vanished from Krillin's sight― who was very patiently and nervously waiting for the right moment. Krillin tuned around and gasped when he heard Goku scream with pain. Vegeta found Goku's ki and stomped his _broken _body. Vegeta heard Krillin's gasp and jumped towards the bald-headed Z fighter. Vegeta kicked Krillin and the short warrior fell down on ground. "Oh no, he-he lost the Genki-dama" Goku whispered softly and reverted his gaze towards the sky. Vegeta was about to send Krillin to the next dimension when he suddenly stopped on hearing a loud growl.

"What… he's still alive?" Vegeta questioned himself, surprised. The very next moment a big golden ki ball made contact with his body and started moving upwards, taking Vegeta with him. The ball disintegrated after taking Vegeta few kilometers up. **[4]**

"He did it," Krillin yelled as Vegeta's _lifeless body_ started falling towards ground. "Gohan won!" Krillin again yelled in joy and Goku started smiling proudly. Vegeta's body crashed on earth's surface with a loud thud, a lot of smoke was flowing up from his body. Oozaru Gohan slowly flew towards his father and carefully picked him up. Then he flew towards Krillin, who was standing few meters away from Vegeta's body, and placed his father on ground. "I am proud of you my son," Goku said flashing a smile and Gohan smiled too before falling down on his knees. "Man looks like he's hurt a lot." Krillin said worriedly. "Cut his tail," Goku said calmly. Krillin blinked a few times before blasting Gohan's tail. Slowly Gohan shrunk down back to normal, without any cloths, of course.

"Man, Piccolo's training surely paid-off. He definitely would have been very proud of you, Gohan." Krillin said, saddening a little and so did Gohan. "He looks peaceful while dead," Krillin said as he approached Vegeta, chuckling a little at his comment. "Good thing he's dead, 'cause he was bad to the core. At least now, we won't have to look at his ugly face anymore."

"Who's face is ugly!?" Vegeta said suddenly opening his eyes, his voice was cracking and was filled with pain and pride. Krillin fell down on ground in shock and fear. Gohan too shivered a little. "Fight me, you morons… or I will kill you all just like those other rodents." Vegeta said, his voice quivering. Krillin stood up and formed a Destructo disk in one hand. "Die!" he yelled but before he was able to kill Vegeta, Goku's voice stopped him. "Don't do it Krillin!"

"What are you saying, Goku?" Krillin questioned. Vegeta slowly brought a remote control out of his suit and pressed few buttons. "He killed Piccolo and his men killed rest of our friends. He came here to destroy our planet. He almost killed me and you, he almost killed your son. He's… he's pure evil. We have to kill-"

"No, listen," Goku interrupted Krillin in middle "We don't have to. Just let him go Krillin. Show him what it means to be merciful."

"Merciful? But father-"

"I know what you must be thinking, son, but believe me, I know what I'm doing. Give him a chance to change himself, let him know that there is another way, the better one. Just like Piccolo is now one of us."

"I don't think he's one o' those guys who can learn a lesson and change themselves." Krillin said. There conversation was interrupted by a thud as Vegeta's space-pod landed beside him and Vegeta slowly started to crawl inside.

"Fools!" Vegeta exclaimed, "How does it feel knowing you had one chance to save your precious Earth and everyone on it only to fail miserably?" Vegeta questioned as the door of his pod closed and he started his journey into outer space.

"I hope we don't regret it." Krillin said.

OoOoO

"So you're saying that you accidental blew the second space-pod?" Goku asked. The rescue team― Chi-Chi, Bulma and Roshi, had reached the battle scene a couple of minutes after Vegeta left. Goku, Krillin and Gohan were admitted in the hospital. Almost every bone of Goku's body were shattered, doctors were surprised how this happened and how he was still alive. Gohan was sporting a lot of bruises, few broken ribs and few nail-scratches on his chest. Krillin too had few broken bones. Korin was out of senzu beans, so they were forced to be in the hospital.

"Yes," Bulma replied regretfully "They sent the space-pod at our lab… so my father can do research on it and give any details to the government. The governor was also asking for what happened to the aliens and was the guy who died first was my boyfriend Yamcha." Bulma said sighing. "I somehow managed to assure them that the guys fighting were not those from previous World Tournaments-"

"I can help you people in this situation." a voice interrupted Bulma and everyone turned around to see whom it belong too.

Bulma freaked out as the person to whom the voice belonged to, was right behind her, outside of the window flowing on a carpet.

"Hey, how are you Mr. Popo?" Goku asked cheerfully.

**OoOoO**

Frieza narrowed his eyes when the Namekian stood up wiping a little blood from his lips. Kiwi pointed his one finger towards the Namekian and blasted a hole through his chest. The Namekian fell down on ground, trembling with pain. Blood started flowing from the hole in his body but his lips rounded into a smirk. "You-you fools," he somehow managed to speak "I am the-the creator of Dragon Balls. I made them, and now that I am dying… the balls will vanish too." He said and started laughing and coughing blood.

"You think if you will tell few lies we will leave?" Kiwi asked before blasting the Namek into pieces.

Papuan's head ruptured, ending his life, as Frieza applied enough pressure on it, the remaining crowd and army filled with gasps and whispers before they started running away; trying to leave the planet as soon as possible. Frieza disappeared before reappearing in front of kiwi and the next instant, Frieza's hand created a slit in kiwi's chest.

"Lord Frieza…" Kiwi gasped "Why?"

"No one gave you any orders," Frieza said removing his hand "You were unworthy anyways."

Frieza reappeared in front of Zarbon and Dodoria, both of his remaining men got frightened thinking about what will happen to them. Frieza simply sat down on his hover-chair and started flying towards the ship. They followed his lead.

"Are you positive Lord Frieza that the Namek created the dragon balls?" Zarbon questioned when the trio reached Frieza's space ship.

"Do you doubt my decisions?" Frieza asked and Zarbon backed away a little. "Of course not Lord Frieza."

"A Namekian was guardian of the planet, from which the legend of Dragon Balls started. It makes sense. Also the last time I heard about Dragon Balls was after the great devastating storms on planet Namek." Dodoria said.

"And why were you keeping that information a secret?" questioned Frieza hovering towards Dodoria. Dodoria flew back a little bit. "I thought it to be simply another stupid myth," Dodoria started speaking, trembling a little "The namekians are, Lord Frieza, a stupid race. I though it's a myth because there were rumors of a dragon god and balls and a lot of other stuff." Dodoria finished chuckling nervously.

Frieza grunted and raised one of his fingers. "I am sorry Lord Frieza, please forgive me." Dodoria started requesting Frieza. "Out of my way" Frieza yelled as he formed a huge red ball of energy. He fired the ball towards the planet they were previously on. The huge energy ball destroyed the full planet as Frieza's ship left that place.

***I will be the first to become immortal, then my father and brother will be my slaves and I will be the solitary ruler of this Universe.*** Frieza thought and started laughing.

"Lord Frieza wants to go to planet Namek." Zarbon told the pilot crew and the captain nodded in reply.

**AN- Hope you all enjoyed this. Next chapter Gohan, Bulma and Krillin will start their journey for Namek. Frieza is also on his way towards Namek. Vegeta will be there too once he gets healed. A lot of action ahead. So how was the whole "Saiya-jin saga," tell using reviews, Okay?**

**[1] Piccolo's grown up form means Namekians can increase themselves in size and Goku fought Piccolo in his increased form in Dragon Ball.**

**[2] Gohan's hidden powers destroyed the cliff before collision. Just like when Piccolo threw Gohan towards a mountain.**

**[3] Small saiyan's tail grows back in prescence of full moon. IN THIS FANFIC ONLY!**

**[4] Gohan's ki attack was Masenko.**

****Power Levels****

**Oozaru Vegeta- 130,000**

**Oozaru Gohan- 88,000**

**Vegeta's Mouth Blast- 160,000**

**Enraged Gohan's Mouth Blast- 185,000**

**Oozaru Vegeta's Gyarikku Ho- 210,000**

**Injured Oozaru Gohan's Masenko- 40,000**

**Injured Goku- 4,000**

**Injured Krillin- 1,600**

**RKF22- Thanks!**

**Ky111- Thank you, hope you liked this one too.**

**1****st**** Guest- I will remove them.**

**Shugokage- Thanks!**

**Deflow- Vegeta was strong than Goku before Goku used Kaio-ken x3. Sorry, but Zangya was a villain and she will die :(  
The only pairing will be Gohan and Videl and that's too only during build-up chapters for next villains.**

**2****nd**** Guest- Thank you!**


End file.
